Circle of Dreams
by SteeleSimz
Summary: For Grant and his friends their trip to the island is about to get much more deadly. Feel free to leave a review. Chapter 12 added, chapter 13 coming soon.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The story idea is mine. J

Rating: PG

Summary: What happens when Hammond reunites the gang for a trip? 

**_Circle of Dreams_**

_Grant lay awake on his bed. He hadn't been sleeping for the last few weeks, due to nightmares. The nightmares had always been the same...Raptors.  He had started to have the dreams after his trip to Jurassic Park. The dreams would last for a few days and then stop. Of course each year on the anniversary he would begin to experience them again. In the beginning it was easier with Ellie around, but now she was married and he was on his own._

_Grant sighed as he rose out of bed, he knew it was useless to go back to sleep. Heading over to the table that was located in the middle of his trailer, he sat down and began to look over yesterday's progress reports. This was normal for him; he had been doing it for the last ten years. It had started as a habit when he was unable to sleep._

_After three hours of work, Grant began to feel a slight pain in his leg.  The accident back in the eighties was now causing problems. Standing up slowly, he began to stretch his leg as he walked around the trailer._

" I'm getting too old," he said to himself.

_As he stretched his back he heard the familiar cracking of bones. He knew when he picked his career that one day he might begin to have back problems.  But, he had survived Jurassic Park and the Kirby adventure, so a little back problem was a walk in the park._

_Meanwhile, in her own kitchen Ellie was drinking her coffee as she stared into space. She placed her cup down on a stack of papers and read the title...divorce. She and Mark were getting a divorce.  She wouldn't deny that she wasn't completely saddened about it, mostly because she was still in love with Alan.  Mark began to see this connection after Alan had shown up for a money-raising event and had paid her a visit. She had told Mark about her and Alan, but in the beginning she suspected that he didn't take it seriously. _

_The truth was that since Alan's call for help she began to miss the friendship and the relationship that they had together. She called him once, every month after he got off the island. He always seemed distant and not like himself. After the divorce became final, she called him and he wasn't there. It had been that way for the last two weeks, she would either get his machine or assistant that would say he was busy and unable to come to phone, even if it was her._

_She was heading to Montana tomorrow to talk to Alan, since he wasn't returning her calls. She had a bad feeling that something was wrong with him. Even if he wasn't physically hurt, something was bugging him. She just knew it; actually, she felt it. So many years working with him had allowed her to make a deep connection beyond anything she had ever known._

_The next morning Grant found himself watching a bunch of students trying to figure out how to dig around a rock that was in the middle of a dinosaur, when a car pulled into the site. Grant looked up to see a person dressed in a tan suit._

           "Dr. Grant, you have a visitor," a student yelled. Grant shook his head, wondering who was visiting him.   
            "Dr. Grant...I'm Thomas Radcliffe, I represent John Hammond, and I have an important message for you," Thomas stated as he approached Grant.

            "How can I help you?" Grant asked in an unpleasant tone. Thomas outstretched his hand to Grant.

            "What do you need?" Grant stated as he walked away from Thomas without taking his hand. He hated lawyers and anything to do with Hammond was bad news.

            "Dr. Grant, Hammond needs you for a special project, he has already recruited Dr. Malcolm," Thomas stated as he followed Grant into the trailer.

            "Listen, closely Mr. Radcliffe, I don't want anything to do with Hammond or Malcolm, no matter how much money is involved," Grant replied.    

"It's a matter of life and death Dr. Grant...also Mr. Hammond requested you personally," Thomas stated.    

"What? Is he dying or something?" Grant asked. Thomas just stared at him.  

"Ohh," Grant murmured as he noticed the man's expression.

_Ellie stepped into the luggage pickup area, when a mysterious man approached her._

"Dr. Degler," the man asked. 

"Actually it is Sattler now. What can I do for you?" Ellie asked. 

"Mr. Hammond is requesting your presence at a meeting," the man stated.

"What does he need?" Ellie asked as she grabbed her bag. 

"I'm unable to give you that information," the man replied.

"Well, I'm meeting an old friend, so I don't think I can go..." Ellie began to say. 

"Dr. Grant is already there," the man stated, cutting Ellie off. 

"Alan, is already there?" Ellie quietly questioned.

_Ellie hadn't liked the idea of flying again, but it was worth it if she got a chance to speak to Alan. But this trip wasn't all friendly.  Since Hammond had requested her she felt a little worried. Actually a lot worried. When she arrived at the airport there was already a limo waiting to take her to Hammond's residence. She tried to find out any information from the driver, but he was reserved. After several failed attempts, she gave up and rested against the seat. It had taken just over an hour for her to arrive. The butler led her into the house and stated matter-of-factly that Hammond would be meeting her and the others at five o'clock. Ellie looked around the mansion in awe; she couldn't believe how huge it was. A voice from behind interrupted her thoughts however._

"If it isn't the lovely Dr. Sattler," the voice stated. Ellie turned around to only come face to face with Ian Malcolm. 

"Hello Ian. It's been a long time," she replied as she embraced him. Ian stared at her for a second, he noticed that she was looking behind him and from side to side. 

"If you're looking for Alan, I believe he is in the library, looking up some sort of information. But, honestly why look for Alan, when I'm right here," Ian stated, adding a smile to the end of the last comment. 

"Thanks Ian," Ellie said as she started towards the stairs. She turned back and looked at Ian.

"Second floor, third door to the left," he stated. She gave a quick nod before ascending up the stairs. 

            _Ellie slowly open the door, and spotted Alan across the room with his nose in a book. She slowly approached him, not wanting to disturb his study. She thought about how long it had been since she had actually hugged him or kissed him for that matter._

            "Hello," was all she managed to say. She watched as Grant turned around, she couldn't wait to see his alluring smile, but instead she was greeted with a glare. 

            "What are you doing here?" Grant asked as he got up from his seat. 

            "Same reason you're here in all likelihood," Ellie stated after a moment of silence.

            "Go home. Nothing good can come from this meeting, and you know that," Grant stated angrily.

            "I can make my own decisions Dr. Grant," Ellie replied back heatedly, using his last name to make a point.

            "You know what…" Grant began to say when the butler interrupted them. 

            "Mr. Hammond is requesting your presence," the butler stated before leaving.

            "We'll finish this later," Grant stated as he walked out of the room. Ellie just shook her head and followed him.


	2. Circle Of Dreams Part 2

**Circle Of Dreams: Part 2**

_Alan and Ellie followed the butler into a huge office area, where John Hammond was sitting in a wheelchair, which was located behind the desk._

"Nice to you again doctors," Hammond stated.

"I can't say the same," Alan replied.

"Please, sit down," Hammond gestured towards the seat in front of his desk. Alan and Ellie gave each other a quick glance before taking their seats.

"Now we just need to wait for Dr. Malcolm," Hammond stated. Grant groaned at the sound of his name.

"He isn't that bad, Alan," Ellie stated.

 "Go ahead, take his side," Alan replied back.  He pointed to Hammond, who was smiling at the thought of two doctors being childish in front of him.  

"You know…" Ellie began to say when Malcolm waked in.

"Sorry I'm late," Malcolm stated as he sat down.

"Let me guess, that is Chaos Theory," Alan said with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Correct," Malcolm said with a smile. Alan gave Malcolm a drop-dead look before turning his attention back to Hammond.

"Okay, lets begin," Hammond, said. 

"I hope you remember my grandkids, Tim and Lex. Well, they're on Isla Nublar doing some study," Hammond commented. The group looked at him with a scared expression.

"What kind of study?" Alan asked.

"A study for me. They wanted to go, remind you. However, the problem is that I'm getting closer to my deathbed, and I want to see them one last time. I request that you guys go and retrieve my grandchildren," Hammond explained.

"Why can't you send the National Guard or something?" Ellie asked.

"Well, those particular groups aren't speaking to me or doing any favors, " Hammond said.  "You guys are my last hope. You know the island, you know kids. So once again I'm asking you do this for me," Hammond continued.  

_Alan looked at Ellie, hoping to get some answer, but she looked as lost as he did. What was he supposed to do, nothing good ever came when he visited those islands._

"I'll go," Malcolm stated.

"I'll go, too," Ellie stated.

"And, I'll just get going," Alan stated as he got up. 

"ALAN, aren't you going to help?" Ellie asked.

"Not if there was a million dollars involved," Alan said as he walked out of the office.

"Well, I would have figured that he would have gone," Malcolm commented. Ellie looked at him then took off towards Alan.

_Ellie found Alan a few minutes later. He was packing up his suitcase when she walked in and quietly closed the door behind her. Alan had his back to her as she approached him._

"I'm not changing my mind," Alan commented without turning around.

"You would rather let them stay out there without seeing their grandfather one more time? Or worse you rather let them die out there?" Ellie asked.

"They shouldn't have gone out there," Alan shot back.

"Just like you shouldn't have gone out to Isla Sorna," Ellie shot back.

"That was different," Alan commented.

"How? What if I had decided to let you die because you were dumb enough to be out there?" Ellie asked.

"You wouldn't have let me die," Alan stated as he closed his suitcase and headed towards the door.

"Yeah, because I'm better than you. I actually care about other people," Ellie commented.

"I care about other people," Alan stated.

"You did…once upon a time," Ellie commented. Alan just shook his head and walked out the room.

**The Next Day: **

"So Alan isn't going to join us?" Malcolm asked as he and Ellie waited by the front door.

"No, he said he had better things to do," Ellie commented.

"I still can't believe he turned down the chance to help Tim and Lex," Malcolm commented.

"Neither can I. I thought he was better than that," Ellie stated. Malcolm was about to comment when John Hammond came down the hallway.

"Here is a satellite cell-phone to keep in contact with me. Also in case you get into any trouble you can use it.  Please bring back my grandchildren," Hammond said quietly. 

"You have my promise, we will bring them back," Ellie stated. Hammond gave her a weak smile. 

"Please be careful," Hammond stated as Ellie and Malcolm walked out of the door. They nodded their heads before closing the door.

"Godspeed," Hammond said quietly.

**Hours Later…**

_Ellie and Malcolm boarded the helicopter that would take them to the island. Both boarded the helicopter with hesitation. Neither knowing what was going to happen, the only thing they could count on was that the trip was going to be unpleasant. _

"You ready to go?" Malcolm asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ellie stated.

"Well, it should be a quick trip," Malcolm commented.

"I've heard that before, and that trip turned into me running for my life," Ellie commented.

"Yeah well, I can't promise that won't happen again," Malcolm stated. Ellie have him a fake smile, but Malcolm saw the fear in her eyes.

"I wish you were here Alan, " Ellie said to herself as the helicopter began to take off.

**A couple of hours before: **

Alan walked off the airplane, happy to be back in Montana and not going to the island of doom. He saw Billy approaching him as he collected his luggage.

"You're back early," Billy commented.

"The meeting wasn't very productive," Alan said as they walked out of the airport.

"What was it about?" Billy asked.

"Hammond just wanted me to do him a favor. A favor which I refuse to do," Alan stated.

"What kind of favor?" Billy asked.

"None, of your damn business Billy!" Alan stated angrily as they entered Alan's truck.

"Okay," Billy said as Alan started up the truck.

**Present Time:**

_The helicopter to Isla Nublar began to descend upon the island. Both Malcolm and Ellie began to have memories flood back to them. Both held their breath as the helicopter landed on the island._

"We'll be back in a few days. If you need us for anything please use the satellite phone," The pilot stated as Ellie and Malcolm exited. 

_Malcolm and Ellie watched as the helicopter left the platform, leaving them on the island that controlled their density. _

"Well, we better get started. If I remember correctly the visitor center should be a couple of miles to the north," Malcolm said as he pulled out a compass. 

"So the plan is to go with what you remember, that makes me feel safe," Ellie commented.

"Got any better ideas?" Malcolm asked. Ellie was about to answer when they heard a not so distant roar.

"Yeah, I suggest we walk really fast," Ellie commented as she headed towards the jungle area. Malcolm nodded his head and followed her. 

**Two Hours Later:**

_It had started raining about an hour after Malcolm and Ellie had started their walk. Since then it hadn't stopped. To make matters worse it seemed that Malcolm's memory was deceiving him. The Visitor Center was nowhere in sight and they didn't know where they were._

"Good going Malcolm, you got us lost," Ellie yelled through the sound of the storm. Malcolm turned around and walked up to her.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Malcolm stated. He turned around and headed back to the trail when he heard the sound of a raptor.

"Oh, shit," Malcolm commented as he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Ellie don't move," Malcolm stated, but Ellie had already stopped. 

_They listened again, and just a second later another raptor sound came; however this time the raptor came with it. Both Malcolm and Ellie froze as they watched the raptor walk up to them. The raptor made its way towards Ellie, looking hungry. The raptor took one look at Ellie and opened its mouth. Ellie felt her life flash before her eyes. To make matters_ _worse she heard the sound of another raptor, one that seemed close. The raptor next to her stopped and turned its head towards the sound. Hearing the sound again made the raptor take off in its direction. Malcolm walked towards Ellie._

"You okay?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ellie said a little shaken. Malcolm took off his jacket and placed it around Ellie's shoulder.

"I just can't understand why the raptor took off like that," Ellie commented. Malcolm shrugged his shoulders; he looked around making sure the area was clear. 

_Malcolm motioned Ellie to walk forward. Ellie began to walk forward when she felt something grab hold of her from behind. Scared to death she spun around and hit the object behind her. The object fell to the ground as Ellie took off towards Malcolm._

"Wait," the object yelled. Ellie stopped dead in her tracks, she recognized that voice. As she turned around she noticed a man getting off the ground. His back was to her, but she knew who it was. The man picked up his hat and slowly turned around.

"You've got one good right hook," the man stated with a smile. Ellie smiled as she ran towards the figure.

"Alan," Ellie said as she jumped into his arms. Alan smiled as he put his arms around her.

"I thought you weren't coming," Ellie stated as she broke the embrace.

"I got half-way back to the dig site, when your words started to make sense," Alan commented.

"Nice to see you again," Malcolm said as he came up behind Ellie. Grant gave him a half smile.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get out of here would you?" Ellie asked.

"I figured this was the right way, but an hour ago I began to feel that I was wrong," Alan commented.

"Wait, you've been here already an hour, it took us two hours to get to this spot," Ellie commented.

"Well, I believe we've been going in circles. My compass might be broken," Malcolm commented. Ellie gave him a nasty glare.

"Let's get going, I don't want to be out here after it gets dark," Alan said as he began to follow the trail that Malcolm had started on. Ellie and Malcolm followed right behind him. Ellie smiled to herself; once again Alan had found her and saved her.  


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"We need to find the visitor center. I don't want to be traveling at night, especially on this island," Alan stated as he continued through the jungle-like island. 

"Yeah, we don't want to be dinosaur meat," Malcolm stated with a smile as he caught up with Alan. 

"Maybe you should stay here then," Alan stated with a smirk.

"Only if Dr. Sattler stays with me," Malcolm shot back. Alan gave him a nasty glare.

"Some things never change," Ellie commented under her breath as she followed them. 

_The three of them came over a grassy clearing, just as the clouds began to dissipate. The sunrays had begun to show, giving them access to more light. To their left and right side they could only see miles of jungle, except for a dirt road on the right side. Hopefully, the road would lead directly to the visitor center. In front of them was a long area of grassland, while in the distance there was the top of a gray building._

"I have a good feeling that is the center," Alan said as he pointed towards the building.

"It looks to be in the right place," Ellie commented.

"Let's get going then. The sun is beginning to set," Malcolm added as he headed in the direction of the building. 

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark," Alan stated as he followed Malcolm.

"Dark? No. Dinosaurs? Yes," Malcolm commented.

"Then why are you?" Alan asked as he walked past Malcolm.

"Because…" Malcolm began to say, but was unable to come up with an answer.

"Maybe it's because…you're an idiot," Alan said as if he was finishing Malcolm's sentence.

"Yeah, that's why," Malcolm shot back with a good amount of sarcasm. Alan shook his head and continued to walk. 

_The group stayed quiet while they walked through the grassland. The bones of previous dinosaurs scattered the ground. There wasn't a sign of human life, no footprints, nothing. It was as if the entire island had destroyed all human life and that the three of them were the first visitors ever to step foot on the island._

"I have a feeling that…" Alan began to say when he felt his feet slip out beneath him. He tumbled down the grass hill, which turned into very sticky mud halfway down. He came to a crashing halt as he landed on his back at the bottom of the hill. He gasped for air, as he came to a halt. He slowly sat up, trying to get a sense of what happened when he felt pain in both his shoulder and leg. 

"ALAN!" Ellie yelled above him. He carefully turned and looked up.

"I'm okay," Alan yelled back as he slowly got to his feet. He felt even more pain in leg as he stood up.

"Stay there, we're coming down," Malcolm yelled to Alan as he and Ellie slowly walked down the hill.

_Alan looked at them secretly hoping that Malcolm would slip and come crashing down. He chuckled to himself as he searched the muddy ground for his hat. He found the hat buried in a couple inches of mud. He bent down, picked it up, and examined it._

"There goes another one," Alan said to himself as he tried to shake the mud off. He pulled his backpack off his shoulder and opened it up. He pulled out one of his clean shirts and wrapped it around the hat. Hoping he could save it, he placed the hat back in the backpack.

_Malcolm and Ellie made their way down the hill, towards Alan as he closed the backpack. He stood up and smiled as he slung the pack over his shoulder._

"Ouch," Alan said under his breath as he dropped his backpack and grabbed his left arm. Ellie ran over to him.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"The damn hill cut my shoulder up," Alan stated as he tried to rub his shoulder, but that only caused more pain. Ellie walked behind him to get a closer look.

"By the looks of your shirt, you might have a deep gash," Ellie stated as she touched his shoulder making Alan jump at the feeling.

"I'll be okay," Alan insisted as he reached for his backpack. Ellie grabbed it from him and slung it over her shoulders.

"You're not carrying anything," Ellie stated. Alan walked in front of Ellie and stared at her.

"Give me the bag," Alan demanded. Ellie glared at him before handing the backpack over to him. Alan placed the bag over his shoulder and started to walk towards the visitor center once again.

"Good thing you two aren't dating," Malcolm said as he followed Alan.

"Why do you say that?" Ellie asked as she followed closely behind Malcolm. 

"I would be worried that you two might be breaking up," Malcolm said with a sarcastic tone.

"You're full of shit," Alan stated angrily.

"Actually I'm full of blood, bones, tissues, and other a sundries," Malcolm stated with a smile. Alan turned around and headed towards Malcolm.

"What's your problem?" Alan asked even more heatedly. 

"Actually what's your problem? You've been nothing but a jerk since you caught up with us," Malcolm stated matter-of-factly. 

"My only problem is…" Alan said when he felt Ellie pull on his arm.

"Alan let's get going," Ellie whispered. She had already noticed the tension building up between the two. Alan glared one more time at Malcolm before starting his walk again. 

_The clouds had started to form again and it was beginning to rain as the trio reached the visitor center. The building showed signs of decay and the plants around it had grown around the building and went to the top. The front door was slightly open, but not enough for any creature to get in. Alan pulled out a flashlight from his backpack._

"Let's keep very close together. I don't want to get lost or come upon any trouble," Alan said as he walked up to the front doors.

"You don't suppose ringing the door bell will do us any good?" Malcolm asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

_Alan ignored the comment and pushed the wooden door open. The last time he and Ellie had stepped foot in this place they were being chased by raptors. They only survived because of the T-rex, but that didn't mean this place was safe. He turned on the flashlight as he walked into the main room of the building. The place itself looked to be abandoned.The paint had begun to peel, and dust had settled on the once oak handrails. _

"It looks to be dinosaur free," Malcolm stated as he stood next to Alan.

"Let's go over there," Alan said as he pointed the flashlight towards the employee only sign.

_The trio made their way through the scattered dinosaur bones. Ellie sped up her walk, and made her way towards Alan's side.  _

"It's going to be okay," Alan stated to Ellie as they walked. 

_Ellie took a deep breath and grabbed Alan's left hand. Alan gave her hand a quick squeeze.  When he reached the door he pushed on it, but the door didn't budge. He then tried the door handle but found that to be stuck also. _

"Well, that's great," Alan stated as he slammed his fist against the door.

"Maybe we can run into it and break it open," Malcolm suggested as he backed up a few feet.

_Alan nodded his head in agreement and handed his backpack and flashlight to Ellie. She begged him with her eyes not to, so Alan used an old tactic on her; he smiled.  When he got a smile in return, he headed over to Malcolm._

"On the count of three," Alan stated. Malcolm nodded his head.

"One, Two… Three,' Alan said. After the count of three the two of them ran towards the door. Both hit the door simultaneously, with a cracking sound coming seconds later. Alan rubbed his shoulder before pushing the door open to reveal a very dark hallway. Alan grabbed his flashlight back and pointed it down the hallway.

"It looks to be safe," Alan stated as he stepped into the hallway.

"Do you guys hear that?" Malcolm asked when they were halfway down the hall. They stopped and listened. The three of them heard a chirping sound coming from the end of the hallway. 

_Alan took a step closer to the sound. He raised his eyebrow as the sound got louder. Alan caught a shadowy glimpse of a flying creature. The creature itself was moving towards the group at a fast pace. He backed up as the creature came into view. _

_"DUCK!" Alan yelled as he dropped to the ground._

_As Alan hit the ground the object came into view. It was a small blackbird, trying to escape the hallway. Alan rose to his feet as the bird flew out of the hallway and into the main room. He turned back and looked at the group. Malcolm with all his strength was trying not to laugh, but in the end he wasn't able to control it. Malcolm's laughter echoed down the hallway._

"It's not funny," Alan stated intensely as he turned around and continued down the dark hallway.

"It was a small bird, and you dropped to your knees," Malcolm commented as he tried to control his laughter.

"The shadow made it look bigger," Ellie said in Alan's defense.

_Malcolm quit laughing when he heard Ellie's comment. Alan was now at the end of the hallway. There was a door to his left: rusted and very fragile. Ellie and Malcolm made their way down to Alan, just as he went to the door and twisted the knob. Unlike the other door, this one opened without any problems. The smell of dust, moths, and something unfamiliar came out of the door. Alan shined the flashlight beam into the room and began to observe what was inside. To the right side of the room there was a metal table, with an old wooden chair behind it. Both were covered in dust, but not as much as the handrails in the main entrance area. The left side had an old couch, which seemed to be in good condition considering how long the place had been abandoned. Next to the couch was an old vending machine, and across from that were two lockers. The trio walked into the room in hopes to get a better look._

"See if you can find any weapons," Alan directed as he and Malcolm headed towards the vending machine and Ellie headed towards the lockers.

"I don't want to even know how long that food has been in there," Malcolm stated as he looked at the selection inside the machine.

"It's at least food," Alan said as he shone the flashlight beam in the machine. The machine consisted of old candy bars, chips, cookies, gum, and trail mix. Malcolm gave him a weird look, but Alan ignored it. He took the back of the flashlight and slammed it against the glass window. The window shattered into small and big pieces alike. Alan knocked away the extra glass before pulling out a package of trail mix and looking at it more closely.

"There are no raisins in it, so it's still good," Alan commented as he pulled out two more. He handed one to Malcolm, who looked at it like it was something from another planet.

"I don't think I'm that hungry anymore."

"That's your problem."

Alan walked over to Ellie and handed her the package. She took it without any complaints. Alan gave her a quick smile before speaking.

"Any weapons?"

"Not that I can find, but I did mange to find a first-aid kit."

"That's good, we might need it in the future."

"I was actually thinking about using it on you now, to clean the cuts and that deep gash that are on your shoulder and back."

"I'm fine, just a little sore. If you have any pain medication, that would be more helpful."

"Hmm, yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yes, there is pain medication. But the expiration date on it was 6 years ago."

"Well, that's just great."

_Alan walked over to the metal table and took off his backpack. He dropped it on the desk, with a loud thud, causing Malcolm and Ellie to jump. The dust on the table was now partially on his backpack. Alan then took his tan jacket and placed it in the backpack. He pulled out his dark green hat and used the flashlight to examine it even better. The hat still had some mud on it, but not to an excessive amount that would cause him not to wear it. Alan smiled as he cleaned the hat a little more before placing it on his head. He then sat down on top of the metal desk, only a little bit of dust came up, but he didn't mind. Sitting down felt good, his leg was still hurting from rolling down the hill, and to just sit down and do nothing was a good thing. Ellie looked at Alan as he sat down, he then opened the bag of trail mix and began to eat small bites of the stuff that was inside the bag. Ellie sighed to herself then walked over to Alan, determined to clean the wounds he had sustained._

"Take off your shirt," Ellie said matter-of-factly, as she placed the first-aid kit on the table. Alan sat there with a confounded expression on his face. His hand wasn't far from his face, considering he was just about to take another bite when Ellie made her demand.

"Excuse me?" Alan questioned, still in a dazed state. Ellie shook her head and walked over to him.

"Let me make this simple. You have several cuts and one deep gash. I want to clean them up before they get infected."

"I said I was okay,"

"Yeah, I heard you, but now hear me. You have no choice."

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you," Malcolm quipped in. Alan broke out of his dazed state just long enough to give Malcolm a drop-dead look. Malcolm just laughed and sat down on the couch causing the dust to fly up and fall onto his black leather jacket.

"Now, that's funny," Alan said with a smirk. Malcolm returned the drop-dead look and padded the dust off his jacket. 

_Ellie lightly tapped Alan's shoulder to get his attention. Alan looked back at her and sighed. He knew there was no way out of the situation. He started to unbutton his blue, long sleeved shirt. As he began to take off the shirt, Ellie smiled to herself; she had forgotten how good-looking he was without a shirt. Alan was also still in good shape for a man of his age. Ellie broke her gaze away and looked at his back. She gasped as she noticed several cuts, but the one on his shoulder looked worse than she imagined. The cuts ranged from small to big, but nothing too deep. The gash however, looked as if someone took a chunk of skin out of his shoulder. The shirt itself was completely ruined, and Alan knew that. The shirt was cut up and covered in blood; most of the blood was in the shoulder section of the shirt. His back ached and he could feel the cuts in his skin, so he already knew how bad it was. Ellie opened the first-aid kit, and pulled out a white cloth. She then opened his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. She poured some water onto the cloth and then spoke to Alan._

"This might sting a little."

Ellie slowly began to rub the cloth across Alan's back, making sure to stop at each cut. Alan jumped a little at the feeling of cold water hitting his back.

"Sorry," Ellie stated. She felt sorry for him, and to make it worse she hadn't even gotten to his shoulder yet.

"It's okay," Alan said as he looked down towards the floor.

"Err, hmm…I think I'm going to go and explore the place a little more," Malcolm stated, feeling as if Alan didn't need him there to witness him going through pain.

"Fine with me," Alan said cruelly. 

"Take this," Ellie said as she grabbed a flashlight from her backpack and tossed it to Malcolm.

"Let him go without it," Alan said as Malcolm caught the flashlight and turned it on.

"Hush," Ellie said to Alan as Malcolm walked out of the door.

"It's beyond my understanding of why you're nice to him," Alan said after Malcolm was out of sight. 

"Well, its beyond me of why I care so much about you," Ellie shot back as she poured some more water onto the cloth. She had made her way up to his shoulder, and the last cut happened to be the gash.

"This may sting a little," Ellie stated again as she rubbed the cloth across the gash. Alan winced at the feeling of pain, but tried not to show emotion. Ellie thought to herself, 'typical male, can never show that they are in pain.'

"Okay, I just need to clean the wounds with alcohol, bandage them up and you'll be fine. 

"I shouldn't have agreed to let you do this."

"You didn't have a choice," Ellie said as she pulled out the small bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured some of it onto the cloth. The smell of alcohol filled the room, it seemed to kill the dust and moth smell they had smelled before.

"I have a good feeling this is going to sting," Alan said as he smelled the alcohol. 

"I think you may be right," Ellie stated before placing the cloth on the cuts. Alan winced in pain. 

"I was in much less pain falling down the hill, before you added the alcohol," Alan stated as the pain began to disappear. But, he knew the pain was only going to get worse.

"This is going to hurt a lot," Ellie said as she placed the cloth onto the deep gash. Alan yelled in pain and then pulled his shoulder away from Ellie. He then jumped off the table and began to rub his arm. Ellie looked at him apologetically. 

"I'm done," Alan stated as grabbed his shirt. Ellie walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Please, do you want it to get worse Alan?" Ellie asked. The question made Alan sigh, as they stared at each other. 

"I can never say no to you," Alan said as he sat back down on the table. Ellie smiled and went back behind him and started to clean his shoulder once again. She felt him wince every time she touched his shoulder.

"Okay, I just need to bandage them up," Ellie said as she finished cleaning the gash. She pulled out some bandage and a gauze. She placed the gauze on the gash and then bandaged it up.   

"You're done," Ellie said as she walked around to look at Alan.

"Thanks and I'm sorry."

"No problem."

_Alan stood up and looked at Ellie. Their eyes did all the communication. Years of romance between the two of them seemed to come back as if it was just beginning. Ellie moved her head forward, while Alan lowered his head towards her. Their lips were centimeters apart when…_

"This place is empty," Malcolm stated as he walked into the room. Alan and Ellie jumped away from each other with nervous looks on their faces.

"Did I interrupt something?" Malcolm asked with a smirk.

"No," Alan stated quietly. He then grabbed his shirt and put it back on. He buttoned it up again before sitting on the table. 

Special Note:

Thanks to Yvonne for all of the effort she puts into my story, in the correction, etc, etc. You're such a big help. I hope to be as good as you one of these days.

Thanks to Lori for correcting all the mistake in my story and for being a good friend and actually reading the story.

Also please leave a review when you're done reading the story. That is if you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
_ Malcolm looked at both Ellie and Alan. He had interrupted something important, he didn't mean to but in some small way he actually did. He sighed to himself before taking a seat on the couch. The group was silent for a few minutes until Malcolm decided to speak up._  
  
"Hmm, like I said the place is empty. There are bathrooms, but no running water. I also managed to find a fuse box. However, they were all burnt out. So I guess we are out of luck."  
  
"That figures. Nothing on this island ever works," Alan said as he shook his head back and forth in disbelief. He got off the table and began to walk around the room.  
  
"We should try getting some sleep. I know it's not the best place to be, but..." Alan started to say when a ringing sound interrupted him. He looked towards Malcolm as he pulled out the satellite phone that Hammond had given him.  
  
"Hello?" Malcolm said into the phone.  
  
"Why in God's name are you there?" the voice on the other line stated loud enough for Ellie and Alan to hear.  
  
"Sarah. It's not what you think," Malcolm said quickly.  
  
"What is it then? You yelled at me about going there, and now you're back there."  
  
"Technically I'm on the other island. I also have good reason to be here."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"John's grandkids are stuck on the island, I'm here to retrieve them with some old friends."  
  
"That's the only reason you're there," Sarah stated as her voice slowly became calm again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then I'm coming after you."  
  
"Sarah, no...no...stay there. Don't come here, whatever you do, don't come here," Malcolm stated, but it was already too late, the only response he got was a dial tone.  
  
"She hung up on me," Malcolm said as he looked at the phone.  
  
"She isn't coming is she?" Alan asked with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"I hope not," Malcolm replied as he played around with the keypads on the phone.  
  
"You hope not?" Ellie asked.  
  
"She has a mind of her own. I can only pray that she doesn't come. But, Sarah is very determined and stubborn."  
  
"That's just great. Now we could possibility have four people to worry about instead of three, not counting the kids that is. This night can't get any worse," Alan stated as he headed over to the wooden chair and sat down.  
  
"Sarah coming isn't the worst of our problems," Malcolm stated silently.  
  
"Yeah, we have kids we need to find," Alan stated sarcastically.  
  
"No, that's not the worst problem."  
  
"What's the problem then?"  
  
"Hmm, well, hmm, that phone call hmm, it took half the battery up," Malcolm said as he held up the phone.  
  
"Hammond charged it before we left, how did one phone call drain that much power?" Ellie inquired.  
  
"I kind of left it on all this time," Malcolm stated.  
  
"Tell me you're joking," Alan stated.  
  
"Well..." Malcolm began to say when the group heard a high piercing screaming sound enter the room.  
  
_ Malcolm and Grant jumped to their feet and headed over to the door. They looked out into the hallway as another scream came. Through the shadow an image of a raptor appeared. As it turned a hallway, its eyes landed upon the two bodies sticking out of the door. The raptor screamed again before taking a quick dash towards Malcolm and Alan. They ran back into the room and closed the door in just enough time to have the raptor bang into the door. They tried to keep their balance as the raptor kept banging into the door. With their backs against the door both men tried to hold onto life. Ellie came towards them in order to help when another attack came. The attack was much stronger and caused both men to lose their balance for a second or two._  
  
"Ellie, in my bag there is a raptor call," Alan yelled as he tried to hold it. Ellie nodded as she ran to the table and opened the bag. She looked around for it but didn't see anything. "What does it look like?" Ellie yelled over another piercing scream.  
  
"It's a raptor's resonating chamber," Alan grunted as he tried to keep the door closed. Ellie nodded her head and continued to look. She came upon a small object.  
  
"Is this it?" Ellie asked as she showed Alan. Alan nodded his head.  
  
"Use it, try to scare them off," Alan grunted again as the object behind the door got stronger.  
  
_ Ellie took a deep breath before blowing into the chamber. Almost instantaneously the banging behind the door stopped at the sound. She tried it again, and a soft scream from the raptor came into the room. Alan and Malcolm started to breathe in deeply, but never moved from their spots. After a few minutes Alan moved away from the door and signaled Malcolm to do the same. He slowly opened the door to reveal an empty hallway. Breathing a sigh of relief, he closed the door again.  
_  
"Let's put the table in front of the door for protection," Alan stated to Malcolm. He nodded and headed over to one side of the table. Alan headed over to the other side and they picked up the table and put it against the door.  
  
"That should hopefully keep any creature out," Alan said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He was still out of breath when Ellie sat down next to him.  
  
"So this is what you used to save me," Ellie stated as she handed the chamber back to Alan.  
  
"Yeah. Billy made it a couple of years ago. It came in handy when I had my adventure with the Kirby's."  
  
"Remind me to thank Billy for this nice creation."  
  
"I will," Alan said with a smile. He looked up at Malcolm who was now sitting in the wooden chair.  
  
"Thanks for your help," Alan said.  
  
"You would have done the same for me," Malcolm stated as he began to close his eyes.  
  
"Maybe," Alan said with a smirk before leaning back against the couch. His body felt exhausted, the day's events had taken their toll on him in more ways then one.  
  
"Maybe we should try and get some sleep," Ellie suggested as she looked at Malcolm. He was already fast asleep; his head was leaning to one side of the chair. She smiled and turned to look at Alan, who had also fallen asleep. She shook her head back and forth at the sight of both of them asleep, and then she lay back against the couch and closed her eyes. She listened to the rainfall upon the roof before falling fast asleep.  
  
_ Malcolm shifted in his seat as he slowly began to wake up. He looked at his watch; hitting the indigo glow button the time read 7:45am. He sat up to stretch his muscles. Looking around the room he noticed that Ellie's head was lying upon Alan's shoulder. They looked happy. Malcolm sighed to himself as he got to his feet and headed over to the couch. He tapped Alan's shoulder to wake him. Alan shifted in his sleep before waking up.  
_  
"What do you want?" Alan asked still groggily.  
  
"Good morning to you too. It's almost eight, and we should get a move on," Malcolm said as he cracked his neck. Alan nodded and turned his head to face Ellie. She was sound asleep. He didn't want to disturb her, but they needed to find the kids.  
  
"Ellie," Alan said as he softly touched her face. Ellie woke up instantly as Alan touched her face. Noticing she was leaning on his shoulder, she jumped away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry about that...I didn't mean for that to happen," Ellie stumbled.  
  
"Nothing happened, you just used my shoulder as a pillow. There's nothing wrong with that," Alan stated with a smile before standing up and stretching.  
  
"Okay," Ellie said as he followed Alan's movement.  
  
"Let's move the desk, and then get out of here. The raptors shouldn't be around here anymore," Alan stated as he gestured to Malcolm to pick up the desk. They moved the desk, and then Alan walked up to the door and placed his hand on the handle. He slowly turned it as he opened the door he was greeted with an empty hallway. Sighing to himself he walked over to the table and grabbed his backpack.  
  
"Let's get going," Alan said as he started out the door. After grabbing their personal items, the others followed him out the door and into the main entrance.  
  
_ The doors to the main entrance were completely open. As they stepped outside the smell of previous rain lingered in the air. The trees and plants glistened with the left over water that was still sitting on them. The clouds had disappeared and only blue skies could be seen for miles. The sound of birds chirping could be heard, and even in the distance the sound of roars from many different types of dinosaurs also could be heard. Life on the island was in full bloom. Alan smiled to himself, thinking that a place like this could be a perfect destination, except for the fact of man- eating dinosaurs._  
  
"Which way should we go?" Alan asked as the group walked down the steps.  
  
"I'm not sure," Ellie stated as she looked out towards the jungle.  
  
"It's funny. If I knew twelve years ago that I would be coming back to this island then I would have memorized the area, maybe even have drawn a map," Malcolm commented. Alan stared at him as if he was insane.  
  
"If I knew what I do now, then I would have never agreed to come to this island," Alan stated.  
  
"Where is your sense of adventure?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"I lost it to real dinosaur," Alan stated as he headed towards the backside of the building. Ellie and Malcolm followed him.  
  
_ The rains from the night before had made the ground muddy. With each step they took they seemed to sink deeper into the ground. When they finally made it to the backside of the building, Alan looked around the area, trying to remember which direction to take to get to the employee's compound. There were no trails, nothing to lead them in any type of direction._  
  
"Any idea of which way we should go?" Ellie asked as she also looked around the area.  
  
"I think we should go..." Alan started to say but was unable to come up with any conclusion.  
  
"Can I make a suggestion?" Malcolm asked. Alan nodded his head.  
  
"Why don't we follow the sign?"  
  
"What sign?"  
  
"The sign that is hidden behind the trees over there."  
  
_ Alan and Ellie looked over to where Malcolm was pointing. Behind several tree branches and leaves was a faded sign. Alan walked over to the sign and moved the branches. He smiled to himself as he saw the sign pointing upwards towards the employee compound. He was surprised that the sign was still standing up, and most of all that it was even still in pretty good shape._  
  
"I guess someone likes us. The employee compound is in this direction," Alan stated as he pointed in the direction of the sign. The group moved forward through the jungle, hoping that nothing major would cause them not to make it to the place. Most of all they were hoping that the kids would be there.  
  
"You know what I just realized," Malcolm stated after about ten minutes of silence.  
  
"What?" Ellie asked.  
  
"The kids aren't kids anymore, they are adults."  
  
"Wow, doesn't that make me feel old," Ellie stated with a weird look on her face. "Yeah, but it makes Alan feel even older since he is older than I am," Malcolm said with a smirk.  
  
"You couldn't help yourself could you?" Alan asked with a smile.  
  
"Nope."  
  
_ The minutes seemed to pass slowly as the group made their way through the jungle. Alan was still in the lead, while Malcolm and Ellie were a fair distance behind him. Malcolm and Ellie were having a conversation about life, family, and anything else that seemed somewhat important._  
  
"So anything else new, something you're not telling me?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Other than the divorce?"  
  
"Other than that."  
  
"Hmm, no. I came to find Alan to talk to him, that was before Hammond had convinced me to come on this trip."  
  
"Does Alan know you got a divorce?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is there some reason you don't want him to know?"  
  
"No. I just haven't found the right time to tell yet. When we broke up, it was hard on both him and me. I just don't know how to tell him. Mostly I'm afraid of what he will say."  
  
"That's understandable. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
_ Ellie didn't answer Malcolm. Instead she just looked at him. He knew it was the same look he saw on Sarah's face whenever someone asked if she loved him. They stayed quiet after that conversation. Each member of the group was left to their own thoughts as the clouds above them began to form again._  
  
_ It looked as if another storm was slowly approaching. Alan hoped that the storm wouldn't start until after they arrived at their destination. After about an hour or two the tree branches began to fade and there was an opening coming into view. As they stepped into the opening they saw another gray building. Except this building was much bigger. There were several windows around the building, all which were covered with metal bars. Alan gave a sigh of relief and headed towards the entrance of the place. As he approached the door he grabbed the handle and turned it. The door opened just a little bit; pushing on the door he opened it completely. He then walked over the threshold.  
_  
_ Turning around he came in contact with a rather blunt object across the side of the head. Falling to the floor with a thud he looked up and only saw the outline of some person. His vision became disordered and blackness invaded him before he could say anything to the object._  
  
"Oh god," the voice said as Alan lay on the floor. Ellie ran over to Alan, not even looking at the person.  
  
"Alan?" Ellie asked only loud enough for her to hear, hoping that he would say something.  
  
"Tim?" Malcolm asked as he looked at the figure.  
  
"Dr. Malcolm?" Tim asked with surprise in his voice.  
  
"Wow, long time no see," Malcolm stated as he smiled. Tim smiled back and looked down at Ellie.  
  
"Dr. Sattler?" Tim asked. Ellie nodded her head.  
  
"Hmm, who did I hit?" Tim asked.  
  
"Alan," Ellie stated as she bent down to check Alan's pulse.  
  
"He is still alive, and breathing. I think you just knocked him out for a while."  
  
"I didn't mean to do it."  
  
"Don't sweat it, I hit him yesterday and then he fell down a hill. So I guess he just likes being beat up. I wouldn't get too close to him after he wakes up, he might be a little angry."  
  
"Let's move him somewhere that is more comfortable," Malcolm suggested to Tim. Tim nodded and both slowly picked up Alan and took him down a hallway. After a few turns they came into a big game room there was a couch and a few tables. There was also a pinball machine and pool table.  
  
"Put him on the couch," Ellie said as she followed Malcolm and Tim. They nodded and placed Alan on the couch.  
  
"I hope he is going to be okay," Tim said as he looked at Alan.  
  
"I'm sure he will be," Ellie said reassuring.  
  
"Tim, what's going on," a voice said from behind them. Tim turned around and faced the voice.  
  
"Lex, remember Dr's Malcolm and Sattler," Tim stated as Ellie and Malcolm turned around.  
  
"Oh my god," Lex said as she ran up to them. She gave them each a big hug.  
  
"Where is Alan?" Lex asked after she broke the hug with Ellie.  
  
"He is on the couch, your brother knocked him unconscious," Malcolm stated with a smile.  
  
"TIM," Lex scowled Tim. She walked over to the couch and saw Alan.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Lex asked.  
  
"Yes," Ellie stated with a smile.  
  
"You also gave him a black eye?" Lex asked as he looked at Tim.  
  
"No, Ellie gave him that," Tim said defensively.  
  
"It's a long story. Let's just say that Alan has been bound for pain in the past day," Ellie stated as she looked at Alan.  
  
"Why don't we go sit at the kitchen table and let him rest," Lex suggested as she looked at Alan.  
  
"That's a great idea," Ellie said, she wanted Alan to have some peace and quiet.  
  
"So why are you guys here?" Tim asked as the group headed toward the small kitchen table. Tim pulled a couple of more chairs out of the closet and placed them around the oval table.  
  
"We came to rescue you two," Malcolm answered as he sat down. Ellie wasn't paying attention to the conversation; she was instead looking at her surroundings for the first time since they had arrived.  
  
_ The kitchen was connected to the living room and was rather small considering the size of the building. There was a huge refrigerator in one of the corners. It looked to be new once upon a time, but now dust had settled into it making it look as if it was something you would buy from a swap meet. There was a microwave that sat on the counter next to the refrigerator, and there were even a couple of toasters. There were two metal sinks, which had rusted due to the light coming in from the window and mostly because of the elements. Several cupboards were place above and below the counter. The floor was tiled, which looked to be once white, but Ellie wasn't completely sure._  
  
_ The living room itself had two huge couches and a smaller sofa in the corner of the room. In the middle, right next to the wall was a big screen television, which also had gathered dust. There were also even more cupboards, which Ellie suspected held movies and CDs. The tile ended just before the living room and carpet was place around the living room. The carpet was a dark brown. There were fans in both the living room and kitchen as well as lamps scattered in several different places._  
  
"Ellie?" Malcolm asked causing Ellie to come back to reality.  
  
"Umm, what?" Ellie asked still not paying attention.  
  
"The kids wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat," Malcolm stated with a smile.  
  
"I don't know, what do you got?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Bread, turkey, ham, cheese, eggs, cookies, etc," Tim stated off the top of his head.  
  
"Everything but pizza," Malcolm stated with a sound of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Well, you can always call out, but I highly doubt it would be delivered in thirty minutes or less," Lex stated sarcastically.  
  
"I also highly doubt any person in their right minds would deliver it to the island," Ellie added. The group started to laugh when they heard a noise coming from the couch. Ellie got up and walked over to Alan.  
  
"It's okay, he is just talking in his sleep," Ellie stated as she looked at him. Alan was still unconscious but he was saying weird things in his sleep.  
  
"I think I'm going to go use the restroom. Where is it?" Ellie asked as she walked away from Alan.  
  
"It's down the hall, third door on the left," Lex stated as she started to make sandwiches. Ellie nodded her head and started down the hall.  
  
_ When Ellie entered the bathroom, she noticed her image in the cracked mirror. She looked tired, sore, distressed, and scared. She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to understand everything that had gone on in the past days. She had left her children with her mother and headed to see Alan against her mother's liking. Before she knew it, she found herself talking to Malcolm and John Hammond. She gave a heavy sigh, and she wished she could stop time and go back to the beginning. As she closed her eyes, she found her mind drifting to Alan. He was everything. She still to this day regretted breaking up with him, and most of all leaving. She opened her eyes as she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it._  
  
"Lex has the food ready," Malcolm stated. He smiled then headed back towards the kitchen, Ellie followed him slowly.  
  
"I hope you like turkey sandwiches," Lex stated as she placed a plate full on the table.  
  
"I can eat anything," Ellie stated as she sat down at the table and took a sandwich off the plate and started to eat.

_**Extra Note:  
**_  
Sorry this took so long. Hope you like the chapter and please feel free to leave a review. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

_ The group had eaten their meal in silence, each not knowing what to say. So much time had passed since they had last been together that it was hard to strike up a conversation like old friends would. Lex and Tim's minds were distracted by the fact that the three people responsible for keeping them safe were back in their lives again. Malcolm was worried for himself; well not entirely, he was worried that Sarah would actually show up. As for Ellie, her mind was on Alan who still laid on the couch unconscious._

"Why are you guys here?" Tim asked as he finished his sandwich.

"Your grandfather sent us to find you and bring you two home," Malcolm answered.

"But, I would like to know why you two decided to come back here?" Ellie asked.

"It's a long story. Let's just stay with the word confidential," Lex suggested.

"Confidential?" Ellie said shocked. Lex nodded her head.

"What do you mean confidential," A voice said from behind them. They turn toward the couch to see Alan slowly stand. Ellie rushed over to him, but he brushed her away.

"I want to know what the hell is going on...NOW!" Alan exclaimed.

"Dr. Grant you're up," Tim commented as he tried to steer the conversation another way.

"Aren't you observant. Also we'll discuss the fact that you hit me later. Right now I want answers. I don't care who explains, just tell me."

Alan sat down at the table as Ellie pulled another chair up to the table and the three of them stared at Lex and Tim. The brother and sister exchanged glances before Lex took a deep breath and began to explain why they were on the island.

"B.C.D." Lex stated

"Also known as biologically controlled dinosaurs. It's an experiment started by our grandfather and Mr. Wu. They were hoping to stabilize the environment, so in fact people could visit...without being eaten," Tim began to explain.

"Basically humans would create the dinosaurs and control them like a machine, but a living, breathing machine. Except the experiment isn't completely finished...there are some minor...bugs," he continued. The group stared at him in disbelief.

"Is your grandfather INSANE? Hasn't he learned yet, you can't control creatures. Didn't almost dying and almost losing you guys have any effect on him whatsoever!" Alan yelled at the top of his lungs, as he jumped to his feet.

"Alan, don't," Ellie warned.

"This is stupid Ellie, I should have known better. This is exactly why I didn't want to be here..." Alan was going to continued, until Lex interrupted him.

"Dr. Grant with all due respect...shut up. You wanted answers to why we were here, but when we begin to tell you, you start going crazy. So I'm asking you...wait, no I'm telling you to be quiet and listen, it is in your best interest."

"Alan," Ellie stated again as she gestured towards the chair. Alan sighed and sat back down, he didn't like where this conversation was going to go and he had one bad headache to make matters worse.

"To tell you the truth, we believed the same thing you did Alan, but we loved our grandfather and would do anything for him. We figure it would be a few days to find some information and do some experiments. He gave us a few extra people, mostly military type. We were hoping to come here and prove his experiment wrong and leave the next day. Except, the problem was that the experiment actually did work. Our grandfather had manged to control a small baby dinosaur," Lex explained.

"Let me guess what happened next. Nature stepped in and nice baby dinosaur, wasn't very nice anymore?" Malcolm asked sarcastically. Tim and Lex nodded their heads yes.

"And once again you have chaos theory, thank you ladies and gentlemen," he continued with a smile.

"No chaos theory, only a bunch of idiots who couldn't keep their hands off," Lex stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Ellie asked.

"The military people who went with us, messed around with the experiment and instead of creating another less dangerous dinosaur, like a "Brachiosaurus", they created a compy with an attitude," Tim explained.

"There's a vision for you, attack of the compy times ten thousand," Malcolm said off-hand.

"Don't you ever say anything supportive?" Ellie asked.

"No, he can't comprehend that idea," Alan declared.

"Hey, at least I don't keep getting knocked around," Malcolm shot back.

"Is that an offer?" Alan asked as he stood.

"You guys are pathetic. You keep having the same argument that you had over ten years ago," Lex stated as he stood up and marched away from the table.

"Next time my grandfather offers to save us, hopefully he won't send you two," Tim remarked as he pointed to Malcolm and Alan. Tim followed Lex out of the room, not wanting to speak to the people who had once risked everything to save him.

"You two need to try and accept each other, no one is asking you to be friends. Just get along for the sake of the trip. Or else the dinosaurs won't be killing us, it will be myself, Lex and Tim killing you two," Ellie spoke softly.

"Ellie..." Alan tried to continue since in his heart he knew this trip was wrong, but he also knew he was wrong.

"I'm going to go rest awhile, don't kill each other," Ellie said sternly before walking away from the table. Alan shook his head as he sat back down at the table. Malcolm decided to follow Ellie.

"What has happened here," Alan said to himself.

_ Alan then noticed a folder sitting on the counter. He stood up and walked over to it. Against his better judgment, he picked it up and opened it. Inside were several papers that listed the experiments for the past several years. The file also contained the information and basic blueprints for B.C.D. Sitting back down on the chair he began to read the information. After several hours Alan felt his eyes starting to become heavy. He had read many reports, but some items were missing. It was if the experiment was a jigsaw puzzle and at least four corner pieces were missing. He sighed and leaned back against the chair._

"Is something wrong?" Ellie asked as she stepped into the room.

"No, I've just been reading the B.C.D information, and to say the least there is a lot of details," Alan replied as he rubbed his tired eyes. At least he was in somewhat of a better mood.

"Does the experiment sound reasonable?" Ellie asked as she sat down next to him and looked at the papers, which were now scattered across the small table.

"It does on a theoretical standpoint...but there are too many gaps. Machines cause enough problems but to create living, breathing ones. It's like creating..." Alan explains but couldn't continue.

"The devil?" Ellie suggested.

"Something like that, just a whole lot bigger, and tougher," Alan replied with a smile.

"Have the kids found any way to fix the problems?" Ellie asked softly.

"Not really...there are ways to improve and maybe one day create actually living, breathing machines. But, it is still a dream...dreams aren't meant to be real. We wish they were, but they are just dreams," Alan whispered.

"Why would Hammond even explore this idea?" Ellie asked as she tried to understand the papers that were scattered.

"For the same reason he created Jurassic Park. He wanted to show kids and adults a whole new world. I understand why he did it, and when we first came here all those years ago I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I wanted it to be real, but that was the problem it was too real. Dinosaurs and man aren't meant to be together in the world," Alan declared.

"That is a very true statement, Alan. I wanted this place to show the world the good side of the dinosaurs, but that didn't happen. Instead I found myself worrying about you and running for my life," Ellie explained.

"Then why come back?" Alan asked.

"Maybe I'm looking for something here...I don't know what it is, but my life hasn't been the same since we first came to the island in 1993," Ellie answered.

"That's why I came," Malcolm said as he entered the kitchen.

"And here I am thinking you came only for a free trip," Alan stated with a smile.

"That too, but my ideal trip wouldn't be to this island," Malcolm shot back as he sat down. Alan and Ellie shared a quick laugh with each other.

"Not to sound mean or anything Alan, but you owe some people an apology," Ellie commented.

"Nice change in subject," Alan shot back with a smile. He sighed then continued.

"I know I do. I don't know what is wrong with me recently. Maybe it's because I'm getting older, or maybe it's because I really dislike this place, I just don't know. But there is one thing I do know and that is I'm sorry. Especially to you," Alan acknowledged as he looked at her.

"There's the Alan Grant I know and love," Ellie said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"I'm waiting," Malcolm said with a huge grin.

"For what?" Alan asked.

"My apology."

"You can't be serious?"

"Ellie said you owe some people an apology and you agreed and so doesn't that entitle me to one also? Since you did hurt my pride and everything."

"He is right, Alan," Ellie commented with a smirk.

"Okay, here it goes. Ian you can... comprehend some things," Alan said slowly.

"Close enough," Malcolm said with a smile. The three of them shared a quick laugh.

"You guys want something to drink?" Ellie asked as she got up and headed over to the refrigerator and opened it.

"What do they have?" Malcolm asked.

"Water, soda, and a type of health drink," Ellie said while looking inside.

"Water," Malcolm and Alan said in unison. They looked at each other with surprised expressions on their faces. Ellie smiled and brought three waters over to the table.

"We should get the kids and call Hammond. I don't know about you two, but I want off this island," Alan commented as he twisted the cap off the water and took a sip.

"I agree and the sooner the better," Malcolm said.

"We aren't going anywhere," Lex said from the hallway entrance.

"Lex, we promised your grandfather that we would find you and bring you home," Alan stated.

"We aren't leaving. I promised him that we would figure this experiment out," Lex said.

"We don't have time for this. Your grandfather is very sick, and he wants to see you and Tim before he...," Alan started to explain but couldn't finish.

"Before he dies. I know," Lex said very quietly.

"Just give me two more days Alan, I want to be able to tell him that Tim and I tried the experiment and if we are lucky we saw it work. So I'm asking you as a friend to do this for me, please?" Lex asked.

_ Alan took a deep breath, then nodded his head in agreement. Two more days to work out the "bugs" and try and make the experiment work. If they failed, then they failed. But, with several brilliant minds, and some not so brilliant they could understand the experiment._

"Anyhow, what is the worst that could happen," Malcolm said to Alan.

"I can't believe you said that," Alan said.

"Don't you know that is the worst line to say in deadly situation," Ellie said.

"It's a figure of speech," Malcolm shot back.

"Okay, and when T-rex or any raptor is after you, don't come crying to me or Ellie," Alan said as he took another sip of water.

"You would just let me become dinosaur meat?" Malcolm asked.

"It would be quieter around here," Alan said with a smile.

"Okay, why don't we study the papers. Lex get your brother," Ellie said as she broke up the banter.

"TIM!" Lex shouted down the corridor.

"I could have done that," Ellie said between a giggle. Lex shrugged her shoulders and pulled a chair up to the table.

"What?" Tim asked groggily, his hair was sticking out in every place possible. Alan couldn't help but smile. His memories took him back to just after Tim had been somewhat electrocuted.

"We're going to work on the experiment, blanket head," Lex said with a big smirk. Tim gave her a "drop-dead look" before trying to fix his hair.

"Well, it's good to know you guys haven't changed that much," Malcolm said as he looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Same can be said for you three," Lex said as she picked up a paper and began to read.

_**Several Hours Later:**_

"The information still doesn't add up. Is there any missing information that your grandfather might have left out?" Alan asked as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Not that I can remember. He gave us the file and said if we need more information then it would be in the lab, but there were no papers," Tim stated as he stretched his arms.

"I suggest we take a break and come back later, maybe we are missing something," Malcolm suggested as he stood up and walked over towards the door.

"Where you going?" Ellie asked.

"I'm going to go play nice with the T-rex," Malcolm said as he opened the door and went outside.

"Let's make good on his suggestion," Alan stated. As he sat up, he heard the muscle in his back crack. Ellie looked up at him with a concerned.

"I'm fine, just old age," Alan said as he walked over to the barred window and looked out. Ellie stood up and walked over to him.

"I think I'm going to go and join Dr. Malcolm," Lex said as she stood up and pulled on Tim's arm.

"What?" Tim asked. Lex pointed to Alan and Ellie then pulled on his arm again, this time succeeding. She started to drag him towards the door.

"Let's leave them alone," Lex whispered as she opened the door and shoved Tim out.

"Do you think they're up to something?" Alan asked as he heard the door slam.

"No, Lex just letting her imagination run wild," Ellie commented as she stared out the window.

"I'm thinking that maybe we should go and look at the lab, maybe the kids missed something. Some type of information, it might be vital or something written on a chalkboard," Alan declared.

"Who are you?" Ellie asked surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"Alan, you hated this idea and refused to even discuss the park after the first incident. Then after the second time you chose not to even acknowledge it. Now you want to go find the lab and see if the experiment even has the chance of being true," Ellie explained.

"I don't want the experiment to be true. Then again part of me does. Ellie, remember the first time we saw them? I couldn't believe that a man created a dinosaur. Not some fake one, but a real breathing one that you could touch, smell, and see. And not counting the raptors, t-rex, and other creatures, it was still amazing to see them right in front of me," Alan said.

"I felt the same thing when I first saw them too. But, that doesn't help me forget running from a T-rex or not knowing where you were or the kids," Ellie stated. Alan sighed.

"It was so weird when I went back the second time. Here was a group of people, seeing them for the first time. I watched Billy as an astonished expression came over him. He couldn't wait to photograph them. I looked out the window and remembered every feeling that I had when I first saw them. But the thing that amazed me the most was watching the Kirby's see a group of ANKYLOSAURS, CORYTHOSAURS, and BRACHIOSAURS. They were all together with the sun shining on them, and the awestruck expression on their faces made me realize that everyone should see this place," Alan explained.

"Maybe the experiment will be able to work one day. And then millions of kids can come to either park and experience the same thing," Ellie stated.

"That was my grandfather dream," Lex said from behind them. Both Alan and Ellie jumped.

"We didn't hear you come in," Alan stated as he turned away from the window.

"Well, Dr. Malcolm is talking nonsense and it's starting to rain. To say the least we might be here a while," Lex said. It was then that Malcolm and Tim entered the room arguing about something.

"Chaos is a bunch of crap," Tim said sternly as he sat down on the couch.

"No it is not. It makes perfect sense, nothing is controlled," Malcolm stated as he joined Tim on the couch.

"But, that could also be fate, or just bad luck. Why _chaos theory_?" Tim asked as he made quotation marks with his hands.

"Tim, just stop," Alan said as he walked over to the couch.

"But, it doesn't make any sense," Tim pointed out.

"When has Malcolm said anything that's made sense?" Alan asked joking.

"You just can't help yourself, can you," Malcolm shot back as Alan sat down on the other couch. Alan shook his head no.

"Let's make a deal," Ellie stated as she joined Alan on the couch. Lex soon followed the lead and took a seat next to Ellie.

"Why don't you two try to be civil for rest of the trip? No sarcastic remarks, no talks of chaos theory, or anything else," Ellie continued.

"What else is there to talk about?" Malcolm asked with a strange expression on his face.

"Oh, I don't know. Life, the experiment, etc," Ellie suggested.

"That's going to be hell," Malcolm stated quietly.

"Well, maybe this island is exactly that," Ellie shot back.

"So do you guys agree?" Lex asked after a few minutes of silence. Both men nodded their heads yes.

"What time is it?" Tim asked from nowhere.

"Hmm, six o'clock, why?" Lex stated as she looked at her watch.

"No reason, I'm just hungry," Tim answered, as he got off the couch and headed over to the refrigerator.

"I think we could all use something to eat," Ellie stated as she followed Tim. The other three nodded and joined her a few seconds later.

"What's for dinner?" Alan asked as he sat down at the table.

"How about some soup?" Lex suggested as she pulled out a few cans of soup.

"Sounds good," Ellie stated as she sat down next to Alan.

_ Five minutes later the group sat around the table eating dinner and discussing their lives. The conversation went from Lex and Tim graduating high school, to Ellie's marriage and kids. They even manged to find out about the new dig that Alan was working on. The thing that surprised them the most was that Malcolm was arrested for causing problems, but he wouldn't go into details. Alan and Ellie had also steered the conversation away from why they had broke up and gone separate ways. Ellie also didn't bring up the fact that she was divorced. She wanted to personally tell Alan, but hadn't found the right time. As the night wore on the group found themselves talking about their first visit. Confessions of feelings and wants came out from each member of the group._

"No offense to you guys, but I'm tired," Alan stated as he looked at his watch, it was already midnight and they still had things to do tomorrow morning.

"I agree, we should call it a..." Malcolm began to explain when they heard a sound.

"What was that?" Alan asked as he looked at the door. The sound came again and this time Malcolm and Alan pushed Ellie and the kids behind them.

"You guys stay behind us," Alan stated as he and Malcolm moved towards the door.

_ The handle on the door shook a few times and memories of raptors flooded everyone's minds. With no weapons in hand and nowhere to go, the group was about to meet whatever nasty creature waited behind the door. Then with a crack the door opened, the group closed their eyes and prayed. Alan opened his eyes first and what he saw left him speechless. Inside the doorway was...._

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

Please remember to leave a review with your thoughts and opinion.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

_ Through the doorway stood a figure. Covered in mud from head to toe. It looked at the group in suspicion then turned away, heading back outside._

"You don't think John has created Bigfoot also?" Malcolm asked quietly

_ Alan was about to make a remark when the creature returns carrying a backpack, it walked through the doorway and looked at the group again._

"What's wrong?" the voice asked as it drops the backpack on the floor and began to clean the mud off it jacket.

"Sarah?" Malcolm asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, who else?" Sarah said as she dropped to one knee and opened her backpack up. She takes out a small towel and stands up again. She looks at the group, who is still in a defensive position.

"I didn't mean to scare you guys, I dropped my stuff outside before entering. I wanted to make sure there wasn't anything deadly in here, well beside Ian that is, "she stated as she started to clean her face.

"How did you get here?" Ian asked as he stepped towards her.

"Hmm, I spoke to Hammond and he had some people fly me out here," she stated.

"No, I meant how did you get here," he stated as he waved his hands around the room.

"Oh your cell-phone has a GPS attach to it, basically the same thing you used to find me," she stated as she walked over to the group.

"You must be the famous Alan Grant," Sarah commented as she looked at him.

"Famous?" Alan asked.

"Unquestionably, especially in the field," she said.

"Hmm, Sarah...hmm, why are you here? I distinctively remember telling you not to come," Malcolm stated as he walked over to her.

"I figured you might have said something like that, but you also seem to forget that I don't need you to tell me what to do," Sarah stated as she pulled off her jacket and hung it on the back of one of the chairs.

"But...that's my job. I'm your boyfriend that gives me the right to protect, etc," Malcolm stammered.

"Ian I love you dearly, but nothing bad is going to happen. We survived the last trip, we can survive this one," Sarah commented softly as she sat down on the chair.

"This isn't a trip," Alan stated under his breath.

"Pardon me?" Sarah asked.

"This isn't a trip. We came here to rescue the kids. That was it, nothing more," Alan stated.

"Then why are you still here?" Sarah questioned.

"Because they agreed to help with the experiment," Tim stated as he sat back down at the table.

"What experiment?" Sarah asked.

"It's not important," Malcolm said as he walked over to the table.

"Why not?"

"Why not...hmm...well, because you are going back. You can't stay here I won't allow it," Malcolm stated sternly.

"Slight problem, the helicopter left two hours ago. So I'm stuck here," Sarah shot back.

"No, no, no. I'll use the phone to call Hammond. We will fly you off this island," Malcolm said to himself as he walked down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"Okay, since that is over. Who are all of you?" Sarah asked.

_ The group went around introducing themselves. To Alan personally he thought he had to be dreaming. It was bad enough that he had Ellie, Lex, Tim, and Malcolm somewhat to worry about, but now he had another person. After the introduction he walked over to the couch and lay down._

"Well, that's just great, the phone doesn't work here," Malcolm said as he walked out of the hallway.

"So I guess you are stuck with me," Sarah said with a grin.

"I think we should all get some sleep. We can deal with this situation in the morning," Lex suggested as she looked around at the group.

_ Everyone nodded, except for Alan. Ellie walked over to the couch and looked at him. He was fast asleep. She smiled to herself and then signaled the group to go on. After the group had left, Ellie study Alan's features. He looked much more relaxed when he was asleep. In the light he even looked a little younger then he was. Ellie smiled to herself and sat down next to him. Pulling her feet up to the couch she laid down next to him, with her head on his shoulder. She slowly closed her eyes. This was much better then being with the rest of the group. As clouds had started to dissipate the group laid quietly asleep. In the bunks were Malcolm, Sarah, Lex, and Tim. On the couch in the front room were Alan and Ellie.___

* * *

_ Somewhere else on the island a helicopter was landing. When it had landed, a group of men with assault rifles had exited. Behind them was a man dress in a suit. He was perfectly groomed, from the hair right down to the polished shoes. He followed the men to a group of jeeps that were hidden behind some bushes._

"Sir, were do you wish to go," on the men asked as they boarded the jeep.

"I want to go to the lab. Tell your men to have their weapons ready," the person replied as he stepped into the jeep and sat down.

"Yes sir," the man replied.

"Remember, you and your men will be paid if the mission is successful," the person stated over the motor. The man nodded his head in understanding as the jeeps took off into the dark night.

* * *

_ Alan was awakened, not by Ellie or bad dreams rather by a very distant sound, it was a sound he couldn't place his finger on but it didn't seem to belong on the island, he knew that for sure. He opened his eyes slowly to find a pleasant sight in front of him. Right next t him was Ellie, she was fast asleep. To him, she looked like an angel. She was just as beautiful as the day he first met her. He didn't want to wake her up just yet, she looked very happy and not to mention he was very comfortable. He slowly closed his eyes and started to drift back to sleep when he heard Malcolm yelling from down the hall._

"Doesn't this thing ever work!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"Don't you ever shut up," Alan said to himself.

"You realize the phone is useless. It can't always pick up a signal and when it does it only works half decently," Malcolm stated as he walked into the living room.

"Then why mess with it," Ellie stated quietly as she lifted her head.

"Because, it is the only way to get Sarah off the island," Malcolm said as he walked over to the pair.

"Do you realize that some people are trying to sleep," Alan stated, but he didn't move.

"Well, I'm sorry. You try sleeping on those damn bunks. Plus my girlfriend didn't want to be with me. It seems as if she is still mad at me," Malcolm stated as he walked away from the pair and headed back down the hallway.

"Good morning by the way," Alan said as he looked down at Ellie.

"Same to you. I hope you don't mind," Ellie said as she gestured to her lying next to him.

"No, but I'm not sure Mark would be too happy about it," Alan said.

"Alan, about Mark," Ellie started to explain, but was interrupted by the rest of the group entering.

_ Ellie sighed silently to herself before detangling from Alan. She stretched her body then headed over to the kitchen table. Alan shook his head trying to rid himself of his sleep. He then got up and headed over to the door, he opened the door and was greeted by sudden warmth. The night rain had since vanished leaving behind only puddles. The sky was a light shade of blue and not a cloud could be seen from where he was standing. If the group were going to make it to the laboratory they would have to leave soon. Alan turned back towards the group who were looking for something to eat._

"I recommend you guys find something you can carry. We are going to leave in ten minutes," Alan stated as he walked over to his backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

"Why?" Tim asked as he stuck his head out of the refrigerator.

"Because the sun is out, there's no rain and I want to go to the lab and be back before dark. I'll meet you guys outside," Alan declared before walking out the door.

"You heard him, let's get going," Malcolm said after the group had stayed motionless for several minutes.

_ The group members each parted in their own way. They gather the items they would need, mostly paper work, food and some sort of weapon. After eight minutes or so the group exited the compound and met up with Alan who was looking towards a hill._

"The map said to go east. So I suggested we stay together in a line format. I'll go first then Ellie, followed by Malcolm, Sarah, Lex and Tim. Don't step out of line; I don't want to lose anyone. If you see or hear anything tell me right away. Let's get going, "Alan said as he started walking on a torn path. The group followed his command and followed right behind him.

_ An hour passed and the group found themselves not only knee deep in weeds, roots, and plants but also the sun was bearing down. If it weren't for the shade provide by the trees the heat would have been much worst. The path had long disappeared and now with only a map and their memories the group kept an eye out for anything that closely resembled a building._

"Umm, Alan I hate to be a pain, but do you have any idea where we are?" Ellie asked as she caught up with him.

"Truthfully...no. This dumb map doesn't help. It says signs are suppose to be in certain places, but those signs have disappeared or have been covered up with time. This was not what I had plan for the day," Alan explained.

"What did you expect would happen? Did you think we would come out here walk for thirty minutes or so and come upon the lab? Alan the island has changed, we have to go on gut instinct. We will find the lab, it might take us another few hours but I know we will find it,' Ellie said as she looked at Alan. Alan stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. He gave he a genuine smile before grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. She smiled in return and was about to lean up and kiss him when Malcolm spoke up.

"Can we cut the romance, it is hot out here and we still haven't found anything."

_ Alan let go Ellie's hand and started back on his walk. Ellie cursed under her breath. It seemed as if fate was playing with their emotion. Every time she had the chance to kiss him or tell him about Mark someone or something happened. She made a pledge to herself right then that she would make sure to tell Alan about Mark before the end of the night, and if she was lucky she would get to kiss the man that she was still in love with._

"Don't be mad at me, the kids are getting tried," Malcolm said as he looked at Ellie.

"We are fine Dr. Malcolm, you are the one that needs help," Tim said from far behind.

"I believe that's what happens when you get old Tim, you start to blame other people for your own problems," Lex commented with a smile.

"I'm not old," Malcolm said sternly.

"Sure, whatever you say," Lex replied back sarcastically.

"Just wait one day you will be my age," Malcolm retorted.

"By then you should be dead," Ellie quipped.

"Ha Ha," Malcolm replied very sarcastically.

"You guys shut up, I think we are coming upon the lab," Alan commanded.

_ The group broke through a clearing. In front of them was a small old gray building. When first built it would have probably been the most amazing building for miles. The rain, wind and sun had done its fair share of damage. Paint had chipped off and the window had darkened from dust. It looked as if it was one of those homes in a deserted area that has been left behind by it owners, the only difference was that this building had no graffiti. The group made their way towards the building, as they came closer the signs of damage could be seen more clearly then before._

"Tim, Lex is this the place?" Alan asked as they got closer to the building.

"Yeah, but if you think it looks bad now, wait until you see the inside," Lex stated as she looked at the building.

"Thanks for the warning," Malcolm commented as he slowly followed Ellie towards the building door.

_ Alan reached the door and with a shaking hand he grab the handle and pushed down. The door made a crack and opened up to reveal a once spectacular lab, but now it was nothing. Papers were scattered across the floor and piles of years old dust covered them. Old test tubes disappeared in their trays and old chemical bottles were completely covered in dust or the label missing due to the moisture. As the group entered the lab they noticed that the last people to be here before the kids had left quickly. Notepads still laid out with pages open to experiments being created or tested._

"I was always taught to clean up my lab space before leaving," Malcolm said as he walked over some paper work.

"Wow! You were taught sometime," Alan said with an evil grin as he turned on his flashlight and pointed it towards Malcolm.

"I'm not even going to respond to that comment," Malcolm declared as he shaded his eyes from the light.

"Alan the door is over this way," Tim pointed out, as he shone his flashlight at a glass door.

"The door is suppose to open automatically, but due to no power we had to slide it open," Lex indicated as she stood behind Alan.

_ Alan nodded and with the help of Malcolm the two slid the door open. The smell of some sort of burnt chemical greeted them as they entered the small room. Like the previous room this one had a lot of mess, but mostly looked to be cleaned up. Candles and flashlight lay among the tables. Alongside them were notebooks and computer paper. Unlike the other room the notebooks were closed and dust hadn't gather on top of them._

"We have some of the paper work over here, but I'm not sure if it is all here," Tim cautioned.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Well, when Lex and I left there were several other notebooks and even some models of the chemistry involved. As you can see none of the models are here and only two notebooks," Tim informed.

"Do you think the workers could have taken them," Ellie questioned.

"No they left after us," Lex disclosed.

"No one else could have been in here," Malcolm pointed out.

"I don't think that is true. I believe we are not alone on this island and for that reason we should..." Alan began to say when the door opened up behind him.

_ Three men holding rifles walked in and surrounded the group. Another man entered with no weapon but a smirk was upon his face. Alan study his features in the dark, they looked familiar even though he couldn't place were he had seen the man. The other men grabbed the groups' flashlights and handed one to the guy. It was at this moment that Alan notice the man was in a suit, while the other three were dress in military types of uniform._

"What are your reason Dr. Grant," the man replied.

"What are you talking about?" Alan questioned.

"That is sad, you can't even remember what you said. You should get yourself examined, since old people tend to lose their memories with age," the man insisted.

"He is not old," Tim defended as he approached the man. With a nod one of the men with a rifle gave a hard hit to Tim's stomach with the rifle's blunt end. Tim fell to his knees, Ellie ran to join him. The riflemen looked toward the man for confirmation.

"Don't you dare hit her," Alan said as walked in front of Tim and Ellie.

"Aren't we the protective type," the man assessed.

"Who the hell are you?" Alan asked as he ignored the man's comment.

"You don't remember me Dr. Grant, we just spoke a few days ago," the man disclosed.

"Radcliffe," Alan concluded.

"Bingo, I didn't think it would take you long to remember," Radcliffe noted.

"What do you want?" Ellie asked as she and Tim got to their feet.

"Payment," Radcliffe announced.

"What payment?" Malcolm questioned.

"The payment for all those years of working with Mr. Hammond. The old man owes me everything and I want my payment before he dies," Radcliffe reported.

"He doesn't owe you anything," Lex accuses.

"Silly girl, your grandfather owes me his entire life. If it wasn't for me your grandfather would even had come up with this idea and all those poor people wouldn't have lost their lives to some dumb creation," Radcliffe explained.

"This was his idea, not yours," Tim shot back weakly

"Your grandfather lied to everyone son. And I plan to tell the world in the next few days. Fortunately for you six you will get to see it up close and personal. Gentlemen place these people in with the raptor, but keep that woman out," Radcliffe informed everyone as he pointed to Ellie.

_ The group was about to fight back when the "guards" pointed the rifles at them. One of them grabbed Ellie and started to pull her away, but with all her strength she wouldn't let him take her. Ellie continued to move until she heard the sound of the rifle going off. One of the guards had shot his rifle in the air, which as he had hoped had caused the group to stop moving._

"Alan," Ellie yelled as the guard began to take her in a different direction. Alan turned to face Ellie and started to walk over to her when a guard grabbed his shoulder. Alan screamed in pain and tired to focus on Ellie.

"I'll save you," Alan promised as he closed his eyes to pain.

_ When he opens them again he notice Ellie was gone and that he had a rifle pointed at him. Sighing to himself he turned around and followed the rest of the group towards the raptor room. Which he was hoping was only a joke. After a few seconds the group found themselves face to face with a metal door. Open of the guards took out a key and opened the door. He motioned the group in one by one. As Alan finally entered he heard the guard say, "Have a nice night." His voice sent shivers down Alan's spine. As the door closed and with the only light coming from a small window the group found themselves in a heap of trouble._

"What do we do know," Lex asked as she tried to look at each person in the group.

"Find a way out," Alan demanded. He was beyond mad; this trip was getting worse and worse. And now the 'idiots' had Ellie and to him that was the only reason to escape this room and island.

"Alan she is going to be okay. She is a tough women," Malcolm reassured as he placed a hand on Alan's shoulder.

"I hope you are right, until then find a way out," Alan said as he walked over to door and started to look for any cracks or something that would open the door.

_ As the sun began to set the group found themselves sitting in the middle of the room nibbling on a piece of chocolate bar that Alan had placed in his backpack before leaving for the lab. The only person who wasn't eating was Alan; he was against the door with a depressed look on his face. It was entirely his fault, everything from the beginning of the trip to Jurassic Park to now. No matter what people said, he felt responsible and now it was even worse; he was suppose to save the kids and leave the island not stay and try to solve an experiment. He couldn't even begin to understand why he had agreed to go and now that Ellie was with man that had placed him this room he felt hopeless. His thoughts were interrupted as Tim came and sat down next to him._

"You'll find her, I know you will," Tim said as he offered Alan a piece of chocolate.

"Thanks, but it is still my fault that she is out there," Alan said as he grabbed the piece of chocolate and took a bite.

"It wasn't your fault, you did everything you could," Tim reassured.

"No I didn't. I should have fought back or something. I shouldn't have let the men take her. I promised her a long time ago that no matter what would happen that I would be there to protect her. She means more to me than my own life and not being able to protect her now makes me feel as if I shouldn't be living," Alan explained.

"But, you're just human," Tim stated.

"Yeah, but I'm also the person who loves her and it is part of my job to protect her. No offense but I you don't understand what I'm saying," Alan replied as he finished his chocolate.

"I do understand I've been in love before. All I wanted to do was make sure she was safe and happy, no matter what the cost. I guess being in love can make you do strange things; I did when I was in love. I also know that Ellie is in love with you and no matter what she will survive just to make sure you do also," Tim revealed.

"I sometimes forget you are an adult," Alan commented with a laugh.

"Yeah, I had to grow up sometime," Tim shot back with a grin. Alan shook his head and gave Tim a quick smile. Alan sighing to him got off the floor and walked over to the group and sat down. Tim followed in the same fashion.

"If what the guards say is true then we need to stay awake just in case. I suggest that we have two people awake at the same time or one. I personally think two is better that way if one falls asleep the other is still awake," Malcolm suggested.

"I agree. And since you suggested it, then you and I will take the first shift. The rest of you get to a corner and get some sleep. We will wake someone else up in three hours," Alan stated.

_ Tim, Lex, and Sarah nodded and headed over to a corner and lay down. As for Alan and Malcolm they stayed in the middle of the floor with the backpack in front of them. The backpack had a knife in it and that was the only protection they would have against any creatures. Alan could see the moon from inside the room and he prayed that Ellie would be safe._

_ Meanwhile, Ellie found herself in a small room that had a sink, bed, food, and other items. But she still felt trapped; she wished that she were with the group and especially Alan. She walked over to the small window and looked outside. She felt lost without Alan and she hoped he was okay. She looked up and noticed the moon; it was then that she prayed that Alan would survive._

__

_**Author Note:**_

Sorry about the delay, I've been busy with school and work. I hope you liked the chapter and please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_The time crept by as if fate was toying with Alan's emotions. He hated being stuck in the room with no way out. If he were to close his eyes and listen he would hear the sounds of deep breaths coming from a corner, with a few mumbles here and there. In an hour or so he could close his eyes, rest his mind, and hopefully get some sleep, but he knew that would be impossible. A long time ago he found out that it was hard to fall asleep when Ellie wasn't near him, it was especially hard when she first left._

"You okay?" Malcolm asked as he pulled Alan out of his train of thought.

"Yes. I was just thinking about random things," Alan replied as he looked at Malcolm.

"I don't think we will be in here long," Malcolm commented.

"I think you're wrong. Unless you have some sort of magical powers and can see the future," Alan stated very sarcastically.

"No, just trying to be optimistic," Malcolm replied quietly.

_Malcolm knew that Alan was worried about Ellie and he secretly wished he could help him. He watched as Alan stood up and walked to one of the sidewalls and slid down it. Malcolm turned his head and focused on the others who were asleep in the corner, he hated himself for not being able to get Sarah off the island, but he was out of luck and she was going to be with them for the rest of the trip. He looked back to Alan who had leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes._

"Alan?" Malcolm whispered quietly.

_When Alan didn't respond, Malcolm smiled to himself and looked at the door. He was determined to stay awake and find a way out of this room. Or at least try and find a way out before the sun rose._

_He was being chase by and unknown creature. All he knew was that it was big and chased him for the kill. He could feel each step he was running; the smashing of long pieces of grass was drowned out by the sound of his own beating heart. He kept running, in hopes of getting away or finding safety. In the distance he saw a large boat, but he couldn't seem to catch up to it. He turned his head back every once in a while and he could see the creature right behind him, but it was dark and it blended in with the colors of the jungle. He was unable to breath, his legs gave out just as he reached a hill. As he collapsed against the cold dark earth he tried to capture the air that his lungs were so deprived of. Then he heard the sound of a growl, he lifted his head and came eye to eye with the creature. The creature opened its mouth and…_

_Alan jolted awake, he could feel his heart pounding even harder than when he was in the dream. He started to breathe in and out felt the cold air of the room enter each lung as if he were being brought back to life._

"You okay," Malcolm asked as he walked over to Alan.

"Hmm…" Alan started to reply but couldn't find the right words.

"You were just dreaming, you're safe…well somewhat" Malcolm commented before heading back to the door.

_Alan ran a hand through his hair and felt the cold sweat of his nightmare. It started to disappear as he tried to remember why he was running and most importantly what was he running from. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his mind. After several attempts he opened his eyes again and looked in Malcolm's direction._

"What are you doing?" he asked as he stood up.

"Trying to see if we can pick the lock or not," Malcolm replied back as he starred at the door handle.

"Do you even know how to pick a lock?" Alan asked as he stood behind Malcolm.

"Not, but you don't think that could be a problem…do you?" Malcolm commented as he looked up at Alan.

"Oh no," Alan replied sarcastically.

"I can pick locks," Tim stated quietly.

Alan and Malcolm turned their heads and looked at Tim who looked as if he was still half asleep.

"What?" Alan and Malcolm said in unison.

"I said that I could pick locks. I learned the trade when I was younger. It's how I always read my sister's diary," Tim stated as he stood up.

"Does she know about that?" Malcolm asked as he rose to his feet.

"No, and I would like to keep it that way," Tim stated as he walked over to the door.

"We do have a slight problem, however," he continued as he looked at Alan.

"And that would be?" Alan asked with curiosity.

"Hmm, I don't have the tools to pick the lock," Tim stated quietly.

"Oh, well that is helpful, and you say I'm the idiot," Malcolm replied as he looked at Alan.

"At least he is trying to be helpful, that is more than I can say for you," Alan retorted.

"You know what, you can…" Malcolm began to say when the door opened.

_As the door opened it revealed the two figures that had originally placed them in the room. The figures looked around and finally rested their gaze upon Alan. One of the figures stepped forward and grabbed Alan by the arm._

"You are coming with us," the man stated matter-of-factly.

"Like hell I am," Alan snapped back.

"Don't make me use force," the man said with no change to his tone of voice.

"You're going to have to, because I'm not leaving this spot," Alan said.

_The second figure stepped forward and aimed his gun toward Alan, who immediately froze where he was standing._

"Once again, you will come with us or there will be serious consequences," the man stated.

"Kill me, I don't care," Alan replied with his voice cracking.

"I was thinking more along the line of that pretty woman friend of yours," the man stated with a slight grin.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I swear I will kill you," Alan said, angered.

"Then you have no choice but to come with us, " the man said as he pulled on Alan's arm.

_This time Alan didn't fight back, he wasn't sure if the men were serious or not, but he wasn't willing to risk it. Malcolm and Tim watched as Alan walked out of the door and the men followed him. Not too long afterwards they heard the sound of the door being locked. Malcolm turned his head towards the back of the room and noticed that both Sarah and Lex were awake._

"It's going to be okay," Malcolm said quietly, even though he was scared himself.

**Meanwhile**

_Ellie sat on the bed quietly, unable to sleep, even though she wouldn't sleep in this place if her life has depended on it. She was trying to come up with an escape plan, but the two guards posted outside her door was a serious problem. Lending her head against the wall she closed her eyes and tried to remember some good times. Her mind drifted towards a time when her and Alan had allowed the students to go visit the town and the two of them stayed behind. They had stayed in his trailer talking about life, family, and the futures. That particular day had been he one when she knew that he was meant for her. But as the future came their relationship changed, and not for the best. Opening her eyes she sighed to herself. The future was now the past and she was being given a second chance to fix what had happened. If only she could escape this dumb room and find Alan then she would tell him everything, if only she could…_

_The door to her room opened up and she saw four figures standing outside it, one was carrying a weapon and had a smile on his face._

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to come with us?" Malcolm asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, but where is Alan?" Ellie asked as she rose to her feet and walked over to Malcolm.

"Hmm, well I'm not sure but we will find him," Malcolm said as he lead her out the door.

"I thought he was with you guys. What happened to him?" Ellie asked as she followed closely behind.

"Well, the short version is…we got locked up, military guys took him away, then Malcolm and I knocked out the next military visitor and came looking for you, in which we knocked out the two in front of your room and rescued you," Tim explained as followed Malcolm down a hallway.

"I'm afraid to asks what the long version contains," Ellie said as she followed the group.

"I'll explain it later, but first we need to find Alan before those guards decide to wake up and notify the rest of the unit," Malcolm said as he turned down another hallway.

"Ian, do you even know where you are going?" Sarah hissed.

"If I did then don't you think we would already be there," Malcolm whispered quietly to himself.

"I heard that," Sarah whispered back with a glare.

_Malcolm shrugged the look off and continued down the hallway. By the fifth hallway he had started to hear voices. He motioned to the group to be quiet as he crept over to the room and peeked in. There in the middle of the room Alan was sitting in the chair with his arms tied behind him. In front of him stood Radcliffe with the devilish grin on his face, and next to him was one of his men. Malcolm turned his head slightly to hear what was going on._

"I'm only going to asks this once Dr. Grant, tell me where the reports are," Radcliffe asked as he leaned closer to Alan.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Alan retorted.

"Dr. Grant, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. So once again, tell me, where are the reports?" Radcliffe asked angrily.

"I don't know, " Alan said as he put emphasis on each word.

"Okay, well then you give me no choice," Radcliffe said as he stood back and nodded towards the guard.

_The guard smiled and pulled out his weapon. Flipping it over it in his hands he stepped closer to Alan and aim the blunt end towards Alan's face. Alan felt his body tense up as he looked at the guard._

"Tell me, and I'll call him back," Radcliffe requested one more time. Alan didn't say anything instead he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain that was soon come.

"Your funeral Dr. Grant," Radcliffe said with a laugh and nodded to the guard. The guard raised his rifle above his head.

"Drop it!" Malcolm yelled as he entered the room. The guard turned around and looked at Malcolm.

"Drop it, or he gets killed," Malcolm stated shakily as he walked over to Radcliffe and pointed the gun at him.

"Sir?" The guard asked as he focused his weapon on Malcolm.

"I'm not kidding, drop it or he will be killed," Malcolm stated with a note of fear in his voice.

"Drop it," Radcliffe stated to the guard.

_The guard lowered his weapon to the floor and backed away from Alan. Maclolm then nodded to the group to untie Alan. Ellie reached him first and looked at him with pure happiness, he was alive and that was all that mattered. Tim made his way over to the back of the chair and started to untie the knots._

"You okay?" Alan and Ellie asked in unison.

"I'm fine," Alan said as he felt the ropes being pulled off his wrist.

"Same here," Ellie replied as she looked up down at Alan.

_Alan smiled and slowly sat up, he wanted nothing more than to pull Ellie into his arms and hold her, but the time wasn't right, they needed to get out of here, the sooner the better. He nodded to Malcolm to back away and then motioned to the rest of the group to exit the room._

"Have you told them the truth Dr. Grant," Radcliffe quipped in as the group began to leave.

"Have you told them the real reason why you are here? Have you told them what you have been doing all these years?" Radcliffe asked with a grin.

"Ignore him, " Alan said as he walked over to the guard and grabbed the weapon below him.

"I think I'll be taking this with me, " Alan commented.

"You tell them the truth Dr. Grant, " Radcliffe tried once again as the group exited the room.

"Shut the hell up Radcliffe," Alan shot back with anger.

"And if you follow us I will have you killed, " he continued just before leaving the room.

"I could have killed him way before he pulled the trigger," the guard stated when the group was out of earshot.

"I realize that, plus Dr. Maclolm had the safety on," Radcliffe replied with the smile.

"Then why let them leave?" The guard asked.

"Because, Dr. Grant has the information I need and I believe that pray on the run is more fun than if they're caged up," Radcliffe said with a laugh.

_The group was running through the hallway towards the exit. Malcolm and Alan would look back every so often to make sure they weren't being followed. As they exited the building they stopped to catch their breath while Alan looked around to see if he knew where they were._

"You okay?" Malcolm asked as he looked at Alan.

"Yeah, and thank you," Alan replied with a smile.

"You would have done the same thing if I was in that position," Malcolm said as he walked up to Alan and held out his hand.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alan said as he shook Malcolm hand.

"Well, I'm glad you two made up but have you forgotten we have some serious killers after us?" Lex stated.

"You're correct, why don't we go this way," Alan said as he pointed in front of him.

_The group nodded and got into the single line. Alan lead the group followed by Ellie, then by Tim, Lex, and Sarah, while Malcolm followed behind with his weapon ready for anything that might pop out from the trees and bushes. Nightfall began to fall upon them as the group found themselves in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by dark green trees and bushes to match. A person could hide himself or herself and no one would ever find them. As if their luck couldn't get much worse they had begun to hear the sounds of a T-rex not too far away. Each member was focused on the events of the day. Each was wondering what was to come and when they would get off this island, that is if they were to stay alive long enough to leave it. Alan looked up at the sky and began to see some stars through the thick leaves of the trees. Deciding that it would be better to start their trip again in the morning he stopped and turned around to face the group._

"We need to camp here tonight, start out again at daylight," Alan stated as he lowered his weapon to the ground.

"Were do you plan on us sleeping?" Sarah asked as she looked around the area.

"I think you need to look up," Tim suggested as he walked over to Alan.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"If I'm not mistaken I believe we are going to be sleeping in the trees, it is the safest spot on the island. Oh, and Alan here is your bag, I grabbed it before we came to find you," Tim stated as he handed the bag over to Alan.

"Thanks Tim, and you're right. So start climbing the trees," Alan stated as he motioned to the tree next to him.

_Tim smiled and headed over to the tree. He started to climb the trunk and was soon followed by Lex, Sarah and then Malcolm. Alan watched as each member made it to a safe branch on the tree and he then turned his attention to Ellie would had yet to move away from his side._

"You can go next," Alan said as he bended on his knee and opened his backpack.

_He pulled out his jacket and slung it over his shoulder it was then he noticed something sitting on the ground. He reached out and picked it up. As he cleaned the dust off and examined it more closely he smiled to himself. The object he had found was the fossil of a raptor claw that he once owned but had tossed away when he first visited the island. He laughed to himself quietly._

"Isn't that your raptor claw?" Ellie asked as she bended down to join him.

"Yup, I tossed it away when we first visited the island. Actually I got rid of it when Tim, Lex, and I were hiding in a tree from the T-rex. Which would mean that I know somewhat where we are," Alan said as he stood up and placed the raptor claw in his pocket.

"Well, at least that is a good start for tomorrow," Ellie replied as she stood up and looked at him.

"Umm, Radcliffe and his guards didn't do anything to you did they?" Alan asked as he looked at Ellie.

"No, I was more worried that they might do something to you," Ellie answered as she placed her hand in his.

"I'm fine," he replied as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Are you two going to join us, or stay down there all night?" Malcolm asked from above them.

_Alan and Ellie looked up and smiled. Ellie pulled her hand out of Alan's hand and walked over to the tree and began to ascend. Alan looked once more around the area and then proceeded to make his own climb up the trunk of the tree. When he reached the top he looked around and noticed the group had broken up in pairs with each sitting close to the middle of the tree. When he finally got settled on the tree he looked around the group to notice that they were all staring at him._

"What?" Alan asked as he leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Hmm, should someone take watch, just make sure nothing happens," Lex asked quietly.

"Yeah, and I'll go first," Alan stated.

"You sure?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, I'll wake one of you up in a few hours and then I'll go to sleep, okay." Alan replied.

_The group members slowly nodded and then proceeded to try and get comfortable against the tree. Alan turned his head left and noticed that Lex and Tim sat next to each on one of the bigger branches of the tree. Both of them looked exhausted and he could tell that they would be asleep soon. Alan gave them a quick smile before turning his attention to Sarah and Malcolm who were sitting to his right. Sarah had cuddled up to Malcolm and was already asleep, and Malcolm was soon to follow. Malcolm gave him a quick smile before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Alan breathed a sigh of relief he rested his head against the trunk of the tree and looked to see where Ellie was going to sleep._

"You can sleep next to me," Alan suggested as he raise his right arm and invited her to join him.

"I was already going to do that," Ellie stated as she moved over to Alan.

"Well it is good to know I can be used as a pillow," Alan replied with a smirk.

"You can be used more than just a pillow," Ellie said quietly as she laid her head on his shoulder. Alan smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"You should get some sleep, I can stay awake," Ellie suggested.

"No, I'm not tired. You go to sleep. I'll be fine, I promise," Alan vowed.

"All right, but if you start to fall asleep I want you to wake me," Ellie order as she yawned.

"Deal," Alan submitted.

_Alan smiled as he watched Ellie snuggle closer to him. He give her a quick kiss on the forehead he then looked out into the open island. Night was in complete motion; the only sounds from the dinosaurs were miles away. The quietness would allow the rest of the group to sleep peacefully, or somewhat peacefully considering where they were._

_Alan, using his free hand held up the old raptor claw he had found. The memories of when he first dug it up just a few days before visiting the island came back to him. Life seemed simple back then, he could get funding for his digs and most of all he had Ellie. Then came the visit to the island and the collapse of everything he knew. If he had known then what he knew now, he wouldn't have gone to the island and wouldn't be in the mess he was in now._

_The mess; Alan smiled to himself. He had made a deal that might cost him his life and he knew that Radcliffe knew about it. Hell, Radcliffe had created deal and managed to convince Alan to sign the paper. Except there was one problem, he hadn't told anyone about the deal, not even Billy. He had promised himself before leaving for the island that he wouldn't allow anyone to know about the deal and that he would make is disappear before leaving the island itself. Alan closed his eyes wanting to forget about his problems, but that soon came to be a mistake as he felt himself drift off into sleep._

_He was being chased by the unknown creature again. All he knew was that it was big and chased him for the kill. He_ _could feel each step he was running; the smashing of long pieces of grass was drowned out by the sound of his own beating heart. He kept running, in hopes of getting away or finding safely. In the distance he saw a large boat, but he couldn't seem to catch up to it. He turned his head back every once in a while and he could see the creature right behind him, but it was dark and it blended in with the colors of the jungle. He was unable to breath, his legs gave out just as he reached a hill. As he collapsed against the cold dark earth he tried to capture the air that his lungs were so deprived of. Then he heard the sound of a growl, he lifted his head and came eye to eye with the creature. The creature opened its mouth and…_

_Alan tried to stay asleep, he needed to see the creature. He wanted to understand why the creature was chasing him. Alan tried to focus on the creature before him and as he began to see the features of it Alan saw the creature change to Radcliffe. He motioned Alan to stand up and look at him, but Alan couldn't make his legs work if his life depended on it. Radcliffe shook his head and dropped a piece of paper in front of him and then started to laugh as he walked away. Alan looked down at the piece of paper and tried to make out the words, but his vision was going blurry._

_Alan jolted awake, his body was in a cold sweat and his breathing was short. Ellie stirred awake next to him and looked up to see pure terror in his eyes. Concerned she sat up and placed a hand against his face feeling him jump at her touch._

"Alan?" Ellie asked in concern.

"Hmm, I…" Alan tried to speak but couldn't form any actually words.

"What happened," Ellie asked softly as she looked him in the eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just go back to sleep," Alan said as he shook his head trying to rid the dream from his mind.

"You're not fine. Tell me what you were dreaming about," Ellie stressed.

"Everything is fine, please go back to sleep," Alan begged as he looked out to the distance.

"Fine, then I'll stay awake until you tell me," Ellie stated matter-of-factly.

"Ellie don't be childish," Alan hissed, not trying to wake the rest of the group.

"I'm not," Ellie replied back.

"Fine, then stay awake," Alan replied angrily.

_Alan was in no mood to argue. If she wanted to stay awake then so be it. The two of them sat looking out into the trees and jungle not saying a word to each other or making eye contact. Alan looked at his watch and shook his head, it was still early in the night and now with what happened it was going to be a long night ahead. Alan looked once again in the sky, cursing himself mentally for ever coming to this island but mostly for signing the contract he had signed._

_**Note:**_

Please read and review. I would also like to apologize for the lateness in this chapter I had some problems coming up with a good idea. Hope you like the story.

Happy Holidays to all my readers.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

The night seemed to crawl as the different members of the group slept. Ellie had fallen asleep not too long after the argument between her and Alan. Now, he was the only one awake. Which gave him time to think about what he had done over the past few years. Unknown to anyone, not even Billy, Alan hadn't been working at the site because he wanted to, but rather because he was being forced to. Radcliffe had given him money a few months after he had visited the second island with the Kirby's. The money was enough to fund his dig for a further five years. That was the day when everything went wrong…

**Flashback**

"I promise that if you sign these little bit of papers, then you will receive the money for your dig sites," Radcliffe explained as he handed the contract over to Alan.

The two of them were sitting in Alan's trailer, Radcliffe was in a light brown suit and seemed to be true to his word and demur. Radcliffe had said that the contract was coming from Hammond as a late apology for all the problems he had faced on the second island. Radcliffe went on to explain that the Kirby family had been given a good amount of money as compensation for what had occurred on the island.

"I'm still not sure about this Mr. Radcliffe…" Alan began to say before Radcliffe interrupted him.

"Call me Tom," Radcliffe stated with a genuine smile.

"Hmm…okay. As I was saying this seems really sudden and with all the problems that occurred with the first island I'm surprise that Mr. Hammond even had enough money to fund my 'research'," Alan said emphasizing the word "research".

"I understand completely. But, if you look closely you will see that, indeed, is John's signature next to the dotted line, the only other one we need is yours and all the money will be put into a special account for your research," Radcliffe replied with the same smile as before.

"Can you give me a few days to think about it?' Alan asked as he felt a huge headache coming on.

"No problem. Here is my card, call me with your answer. Have a good day Dr. Grant," Radcliffe answered as he handed his card to Alan and then proceeded to let himself out of the trailer.

**End of Flashback**

A few days later he found out from Billy that they were out of grant money. Figuring he wouldn't be able to receive any more grant money Alan had finally decided to call Radcliffe and sign the contract. The only problem was that the contract was a scam. By the time he had found out he was in too deep. The only way to cover up the mess he was in was to come to this island and find the information Radcliffe needed, then he would be free. Radcliffe on the other hand had different plans for him and now the rest of the group was involved. Most importantly Ellie meant everything to him and Radcliffe knew that.

"Have you been up all night?" a voice pulled Alan out of his daze.

"What?" Alan asked confused as he looked at Lex.

"I asked if you have been up all night?" Lex laughed as she looked at Alan.

"Yeah, somewhat," Alan responded with a smirk.

"The sun is beginning to rise, don't you think we should get moving?" Lex asked as she stretched her back.

"We'll wake up everyone in an hour or so. I have a bad feeling that it is going to be a rough day," Alan responded as he stood up and began to descend down the tree.

"Where are you going?" Lex asked as she looked down.

"I'll be back soon, just remember to wake everyone up in an hour," Alan said as he continued his descent.

"What if you aren't back?" Lex asked quietly.

"Then head east and you'll come across the visitor center in a few hours or so," Alan stated as he placed his feet on the ground. Alan gave her a quick smile and then placed his hat on his head and headed east.

Alan didn't want Lex to know that he was heading out on his own. He wanted to find Radcliffe and make a bargain. The group goes home safely and he would stay and help him with the experiment, after that they would hopefully part ways and never speak of each other again. The contract had made him turn into the person he never wanted to be. He was holding out hope that Ellie would never find out about it. He was an honorable man and today was a brand new day and he would be damned if Radcliffe would get the better of him.

Alan made his way through the trees; he was starting to get tired of the jungle. All the green made him long for brown. Okay now it was obvious that he needed to get out more and see new places. But, in reality he knew he couldn't, his heart was on digs in the middle of nowhere. As Alan approached a crossroad he found himself debating which way to go.

"Left or right" Alan mumbled to himself as he looked at both paths.

"I would choose the right one Dr. Grant," a voice said behind him.

"Why that path?" Alan asked sarcastically.

"Because it will lead you to freedom or at least the people you love," the voice declared.

"I'm really starting to get tired of you Radcliffe," Alan replied angrily. He turned around and came face to face with the man he dreaded.

"Well, the feeling is mutual," Radcliffe exclaimed with a grin.

"Why don't you just go throw yourself in a raptor nest and die," Alan said sarcastically.

"Oh, wow and you're a doctor, you show such great maturity," Radcliffe answered.

"Okay, I'll bite. What the hell do you want?" Alan asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Well, other than a million dollars," Radcliffe stated with a smirk.

Alan rolled his eyes.

"I want the information and that's it."

"I'll give you the information, under one condition. You let my friends get out of here as soon as possible and then you'll get the information," Alan explained quietly unsure of his own voice.

"Let me get this straight. I let your friends leave and you will stay and give me all the information I need?" Radcliffe asked.

Alan nodded his head yes.

"Very funny, but I can't make that deal."

"Why the hell not?" Alan asked enraged.

"Because Ellie means too much to me," Radcliffe explained.

"What does she have to do with you?" Alan asked but already knew the answer.

"Because you love her, and if you refuse to help me I have nothing to bargain with," Radcliffe explained.

"You have my life," Alan growled

"Your life isn't important to me, but if her life is in danger than you will do anything. Won't you?" Radcliffe asked.

"She goes, or no deal," Alan demanded.

"Well, then no deal my friend. You should go meet your friends they might be missing you soon. If you change your mind I'll be waiting at the visitor station. I do ask that you think about my proposition Dr. Grant. It could mean great things for you in the years to come," Radcliffe lectured before turning away and heading down the path to the left.

"What information?" A voice asked from behind. Alan turned around and noticed Lex standing a few feet away.

"What are you doing here?" Alan scowled.

"I asked you first," Lex said without hesitation.

"Listen, I'm trying to get the five of you out of here. Now the information has nothing to do with you, and I would appreciate it if you went back to the rest of the group," Alan explained as he felt his anger rising.

"Let me guess you sold your soul for money," Lex stated.

Alan sighed and dropped his head.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I needed the money for continuation of my work."

"Mr. Radcliffe offered me a deal that if I was able to create information about how to program the dinosaurs not to attack humans than I would be released from the contract. I agreed to do it. But now I realize it won't happen or at least not completely. Now Mr. Radcliffe is after me to get the information," Alan revealed slowly.

"What kind of contract was it?" Lex asked.

"Basically all research I did was property of Hammond. Except the contract was bogus and the money I received belongs to the government, who is after me because my name is on the paper," Alan explained.

"Alan you need to tell Ellie, maybe she can you help you or at least tell Dr. Malcolm," Lex stated.

"NO! Lex, listen to me and listen good, this is my problem, no one else. I need to solve it on my own without anyone else getting hurt. You understand," Alan declared.

"Yes," Lex said quietly a hurt expression falling over her face. Alan noticed and then swore under his breath.

"Listen, I don't mean to sound like a jerk but it is my own problem," Alan said in a normal tone of voice.

"A jerk? More like an ass-hole, Lex shot back.

"Who is an ass-hole?" said a voice from behind them.

"Alan," Lex stated as she looked at Malcolm and the rest of the group.

"Why is that?" Ellie asked.

"What are you doing here?" Alan asked angrily.

"We followed Lex, and now answer the question," Tim replied.

"No reason, just because," Alan stated as he started to walk away.

"Tell them," Lex yelled.

"Tell us what?" Ellie asked her voice a little shaken.

"Nothing, just like before," Alan snapped.

"He has been lying to everyone in the group of why he is here. He is here because…" Lex began to explain.

"LEX," Alan yelled loud enough for all the birds in the area to fly away.

"What is going on Alan, and don't lie to me," Ellie said as she walked up to him and looked straight into his eyes.

"Well…it all started…

To Be Continued

Writers Note:

Sorry this is short and very late but I've been busy with school and work. Hopefully you all like it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Alan didn't know how to start…what was he supposed to say. He had been lying to everyone for the last year or so and now he had to come clean about the mistake he made. Part of him was telling him to run…run far away and hope that this entire situation was a dream. While the other part was telling him to tell the truth, they would listen and in all likelihood they would even forgive him.

"Alan?" Ellie calling his name pulled Alan out of his trance.

"I'm working with Radcliffe," Alan replied quietly.

The group looked at him in shock. Here was a guy who came to this park and fought for his life. He later on made a promise to never ever return to the island or to have anything to do with helping dinosaurs become an attraction. Well, it didn't surprise Ellie that Alan didn't keep his promise, he had returned to the island with the Kirby's and now for God knows how long he had been working with the enemy to reopen the park.

"Why?" Malcolm asked, angered.

"I needed the money and Radcliffe offered me the cash, saying that it was from Mr. Hammond. If I agreed to help him, then I would receive enough money to further my dig sites. So I agreed, and in the beginning it seemed possible and then one day I realized what a mistake it was and that the experiment wasn't going to be successful no matter what I did. So I went to tell Radcliffe and he told me flat out I was under contract." Alan took a deep breath before continuing on. "He tricked you guys to the island, to use you as bait in order for me to follow and then he could get the information he needed from me." Alan finished with a sigh.

"I thought we were doing this as a favor to John," Ellie stated.

"Mr. Hammond has been diagnosed with the early stages of Alzheimer's disease," Alan replied with sorrow.

"No, he hasn't," Lex and Tim shouted in response.

"When was the last time you visited your grandfather?" Alan asked strictly.

"Six months ago or more, we talked to him on the phone, though," Lex replied.

"Lex…Radcliffe has been putting words into your grandfather's mouth, what he told you over the phone was all a lie. Did he ask you to come to the island over the phone?" Alan asked.

"Yes" Tim whispered.

"So this is all your fault?" Lex asked angrily.

"No," Alan murmured.

"Yes it is. If you hadn't bothered to do business with that asshole then we wouldn't be here. Instead we would be with our grandfather…and families. But no, here we are once again running for our lives," Lex shrieked.

"You wanted to come here, you volunteered. I didn't force any of you. So don't you dare try to blame this on me," Alan shouted back, as he felt his temper rising fast.

"No, Alan. We are here because of you. It was your experiment and paper work that brought us here. We were asked to finish what you started, in order to make the park safer. We never knew the person who came up with B.C.D, but we figure he had to know our grandfather. But, not even in my wildest dreams would I ever believe that you were the one behind it all," Lex said tearfully before turning around and heading into the jungle.

"Dr. Grant, as far as I'm concerned, you're the enemy, not Mr. Radcliffe. Lex wait," Tim said as he ran after his sister.

"You guys going to leave, too?" Alan asked the rest of the group angrily.

"Don't take your aggravation out on us," Malcolm replied.

"Go to hell, Ian," Alan shot back. He was tired of this whole situation. "See what you made me do? I told you it wasn't any of your business, Ellie. But no, you just had to know. Why don't you just get the hell away from me? Head back to your family, they need you… I don't," Alan said furiously.

"No problem, Alan. But just so you know, I didn't come back to just help the children. I came back because of you," Ellie stated tearfully.

"What?" Alan asked surprisingly.

"I'm still in love with you. I got a divorce and came looking for you, but now I'm not sure if you're even the same Alan Grant that I feel in love with all those years ago," Ellie said sobbing.

"You're right, I'm not the same person," Alan said maliciously.

"Bastard," Ellie shouted and headed into the jungle. Malcolm and Sarah followed her silently, making sure not to make eye contact with Alan.

"Fine leave, see if I come to save your ass next time," Alan yelled but he knew they wouldn't come back.

He slumped down on a nearby log. Closing his eyes, he tired to control his temper. He knew there was only one thing he could do and that wasn't going to be pleasant. He raised his head up to look at the sky.

"Forgive me, God," Alan whispered.

He then rose and started on the trail that lead him to the visitor station and a man named Radcliffe.

**_

* * *

_****_Meanwhile…_**

_Ellie, Malcolm, and Sarah were hurrying to catch up with Lex and Tim. Ellie felt betrayed and was talking out loud to everyone that was around her._

"How could he, doesn't he know what he has done. And to think we have been trying to stop a project he created in the first place," Ellie stuttered. "God I hate him."

"No, you don't Ellie, you're just mad at him. I would be too if it wasn't for…" Malcolm started to say but stopped.

"If it wasn't for?" Ellie questioned.

"If it wasn't for him, then we wouldn't be here and neither would the children. No matter how you look at it, Alan did save our lives and I highly doubt that the man we just saw and the one that we know are two different people," Malcolm explained kindly.

"When did you become such a sweet talker?" Ellie said calmly as she stopped to look at him.

"Came with age," Malcolm said with a grin.

"Now you see why I love him," Sarah replied as she gave Malcolm a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off towards the direction in which the kids were running.

"I hope you're right. I hope to God you're right," Ellie said as she looked at Malcolm one more time before following Sarah.

"I am," Malcolm said silently to himself.

The three of them finally caught up with the kids near a small river. Lex wasn't crying anymore, instead she was just sitting at the edge of the water staring off into space. Tim noticed the three of them and walked over.

"She isn't talking, and that is never a good sign," Tim stated.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because as long as I can remember, when she doesn't talk that means she is beyond being anger or very depressed and I speak from experience," Tim said with a grin.

"Why don't we let her cool off for a while, then we will find a way out of here," Ellie said as she walked over to Lex and sat down.

"Hey, Lex…you don't mind me calling you that do you?" Ellie asked as she looked at Lex.

"No, my friends call me it…and I still consider some people in this group friends," Lex said quietly.

"Can I tell you something, privately," Ellie asked, Lex nodded her head yes.

"Alan can be a scum, but most the time he is the man you first met. He just goes through these periods in which his excavations are more important than anything else in the world. I remember I once asked him how far would he go to have money to fund them and he told me he would sell his soul for the money. I never thought he would go through with it, but in this case he did. However, Malcolm is right, somewhere beneath all the lies is the man that rescued you and the man that I love."

"You still love him?" Lex asked shocked.

Ellie nodded her head.

"Then why did you marry that other guy?" Lex asked quietly.

"Because every once in a while people do dumb things," Ellie said with a smile.

"I know that…I've done some dumb thing also."

"Ellie, we should get going," Malcolm stated as he looked at the sky.

"Yeah," Ellie agreed as she rose to her feet and then offered a hand to Lex.

The group started their march north, just as the clouds started to build up above them. The smell of rain hung heavily in the air and the only sound other than the jungle was the cracking of branches and leaves as their feet walked down a covered path that once looked to be open.

* * *

**Across the island**

Alan was cussing silently to himself, he hated it when it rained. The rain always made him cold and not to mention it always destroyed his digs sites. And here he was once again walking by himself, heading towards a place that would lead to no good. But he had to finish what he started once and for all. As he reached the visitor station he took a deep breath before pushing on the door.

"Hello," Alan called out to the abandon room.

"Dr. Grant," said a tall dark man carrying a rifle.

"Yes," Alan said unevenly. The man motioned him to follow. Alan took a deep breath and forced himself to follow the man.

Alan was led down a dark corridor, one he didn't remember from the first time he was here, but then again it was dark inside the entire building so that could explain everything. He could see a light in the distance and hear a voice but it was barely audible. The light became brighter as did the sound of the voice. He watched as the man opened the door. He signaled Alan to wait outside.

"Sir, Dr Grant is here," the man said firmly.

"Send him in," said Radcliffe. Alan entered the lit room and was rewarded with more guns pointed at him.

"Forgive me for the extra protection. I can't seem to trust you or your friends at the moment," Radcliffe stated.

"They're not here, just me," Alan replied.

"Good."

"I want to make a deal. I'll give you all the information I have and work with you to solve the final problems. The only thing you need to do is let the rest of my friends go."

"Like I said before, I can't do that. I think they are worth too much. However I'm a very compromising man, how about I let everyone go except Ellie and when you finish your work then she can go."

"No. I don't trust you with her, how can I be sure that you won't hurt her if the experiment fails."

"You can't, but right now it is all you got. Put him in the room," Radcliffe said to his men.

"Trust isn't big with me, Dr. Grant. So when your friends arrive, then we can talk again. Until then, goodnight," Radcliffe smiled at Alan. Alan looked at him strangely before feeling the back of the rifle hit his head and then there was only blackness.

* * *

**Back on the island**

"Dammit, Malcolm where are you leading us," Ellie yelled as it poured down rain.

"I have no clue," Malcolm shouted over the sound as he looked at Ellie.

"We need to find shelter before dark comes," Tim stated.

"Wait…if I remember correctly we should be not far away from the visitor station. Tim, what do you think?" Lex asked as she stood next to Tim.

"I'm not sure, but at the moment it is our only hope," Tim replied with a shiver.

"Lex, take the lead," Ellie said as she looked around her surroundings.

The rain came down in sheets; the path was unidentifiable and muddy. With each step they took, the harder it was for them to pull their foot out of the mud. The wind had come up and between the rain and wind it felt as if they were going nowhere. Finally through the branches, Lex saw the outline of an unmistakable building. She motioned to the group to speed up. As they reached the door they saw it was ajar.

"Should we go in?" Lex asked.

"It's shelter, we'll deal with anything that comes our way," Malcolm chattered.

They entered the room slowly and to their surprise there was no hints of dinosaurs, but rather the smell of a dusty and abandoned building. The room was dark and even though the sun was still up, the clouds had taken away any light that would have helped them see their surroundings. Suddenly there was a bright light shining in their faces. The group slung their arms over their eyes to shield the brightness.

"Look who we have here gentlemen. The rest of the group," Radcliffe said.

"What are you doing here?" Malcolm asked angrily as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Staying dry, my friend," Radcliffe smirked.

"We're not your friends," Ellie retorted.

"Maybe, but we do have one thing in common," Radcliffe replied.

"What, brains? If that is the answer then you're wrong since the evidence shows you weren't born with one," Lex stated.

"Cute," Radcliffe laughed.

"What do you want?" Ellie asked annoyed.

"Why don't you follow me and I'll show you," Radcliffe said as he offered his arm to Ellie.

"Go to hell," Ellie spat.

"Okay, then why don't I bring him to you…even though any more damage might cause more harm," Radcliffe replied.

"You have Alan" Ellie stammered.

"Yes, but if you don't want to come with me, then I'll just have my guards forcefully bring him out," Radcliffe said with a grin.

"No, we will follow you," Ellie said as she walked up to him. "Won't we."

The group followed Radcliffe as he led them down a different corridor. When he finally came to a room, he turned and looked at the group.

"He should wake up shortly and then we will all make an agreement," Radcliffe stated as he opened the door.

The room was dark, but from what they could see it looked to be a small break room. There were tables, couches and a fridge. Ellie allowed her eyes to search the room until they came to rest upon a figure on the couch. She knew it was Alan, but she also knew he was unconscious. She ran over to him, the group not far behind. As she knelt down next to him, she heard the door close behind her and the key locking it.

"Alan, wake up," Ellie said quietly as she shook him ever so lightly.

"Ellie, I think they knocked him unconscious. There is a huge bump and dry blood on the back of his neck," Sarah stated as she looked at the back of Alan's neck.

"Alan, listen to me, you need to wake up and soon," Ellie said quietly as the storm above them escalated.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Alan was at peace and his body was finally relaxed, as he listened to the rain slowly falling. He kept his eyes closed and tried to listen to any other sounds but nothing came. Finally he opened his eyes and found himself not in some abandoned room, but rather in a comfortable bed. As he surveyed his surroundings, he felt a smile tug on his lips…he was home. He wasn't stuck in a jungle running from people and dinosaurs, but rather he was safe at his home.

"You're awake," a sweet voice stated from the doorway. Alan allowed his eyes to wander to the voice. And there in doorway stood a goddess.

"Ellie," Alan whispered quietly.

"You need to take a shower and get dressed. We have to be at the reception in four hours," Ellie started as she walked over to her closet and pulled a blue evening gown.

"Reception?" Alan asked confused.

"Alan, that's not funny, you know that Kelly is getting married today," Ellie said as she placed the gown on a hanger next to the door. "Go and take a shower."

Alan smiled to himself. He knew where he was and most importantly when. It was because of this wedding that he and Ellie had broken up. He shook his head trying to remember the actual scene that had played out. In a flash he remembered everything, he remembered Ellie saying that she wanted to get married soon and have kids. He felt as if the walls were caving in on him, he couldn't believe what she was saying. As if he was still dreaming he felt himself drifting into another time period. This time however he was looking at himself in a mirror. He was dressed in a tux but his bowtie and jacket were taken off.

"Alan what do you think about marriage?" Ellie asked from the bathroom.

"You know my opinion on that," Alan shot back as he went to the bed and lied down.

"Is there any hope that you might change your mind?" Ellie asked from the bathroom doorway, she was now wearing a bathrobe.

"Ellie, I think marriage is good for some people, but I'm not one of them. I don't want to be married and I especially don't want kids," Alan said without ever raising his head off the bed.

"We need to talk," Ellie said quietly.

This caught his attention, he opened his eyes but instead of looking at Ellie he found himself staring directly at a tree. He knew this was a dream of some sort, but it was starting to get on his nerves that he couldn't control it. He turned around and studied the environment as a sense of dread flowed over him. He had been here and he knew what to do. Without a second thought, he spun around and took off into the jungle as fast as his legs would take him.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Ellie watched Alan in silence. She couldn't sense he was scared by the way his eyelids were twitching. She sighed quietly as she looked at him, wishing that he would wake up. She had tried everything just short of kissing him. She smiled and remembered when she had once kissed him to wake him up from a horrible nightmare, but that was in the past and she couldn't bring herself to kiss him, especially after what she had heard him say.

"How is he?" Tim asked as he took a seat next to Ellie.

"Out cold, but he seems to be dreaming which is a good sign," Ellie replied as she placed Alan's hand in hers.

"He'll be fine, just give him some time," Tim stated before getting up and heading back to the group, who was talking about ways to get out of the room.

Ellie leaned closer to Alan and slowly whispered what she felt. "Alan, if you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. I still haven't forgiven you, but I'm here just like before and I'm not going anywhere until I know you are going to be alright…I love you."

Alan stopped dead in his tracks, out of breath, but that wasn't what had stopped him. He had heard something not in a dream like trance but a voice from beyond calling to him to wake up. Alan concentrated on slowing his breathing in order to hear the voice again, but it was no use. The only sounds he heard were those of birds chirping. Taking a deep breath of air, he set again on a fast run through the jungle knowing damn well that whatever was after him would show its ugly face soon. With one fluid move, Alan felt the Earth slip from below him and he lost his footing, causing him to yell out in pain as his shoulder connected with the ground. He looked up and saw the shadows of someone near him. Rising to his feet, he looked directly at the shadow in front of him. As the shadow emerged he felt his eyes widen in horror. The shadow was not that of a monster or even of a person he hated, but rather it was Ellie.

"What are you doing here?" Alan tried to ask but the words never left his lips. Ellie held out a hand to Alan. Without a doubt in his mind he reached for her hand and felt himself transported into another world.

"Daddy," a little girl screamed as she ran up to him. "Mommy said you were coming home today, I've missed you so much."

"I guess she was right then," Alan said as the little girl threw herself into his arms. Alan was taken back by the sudden move but the minute she was in his arms he felt a feeling of happiness.

"Mary, leave Daddy alone, he has had a long trip," Ellie said as she came up from behind him. Alan set the girl down and with a quick smile she was off running to her bedroom.

Alan watched the girl in amazement. He couldn't believe he was a father and without a doubt he knew the child was his. She had his eyes. Alan was pulled out of his trance when he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist.

"I missed you," Ellie whispered into his ear.

Alan smiled and turned around in her arms. "The feeling is mutual," he stated as he lowered his lips to hers. He had forgotten how good it felt to have Ellie in his arms, but he hadn't forgotten what it felt like to kiss her. For the first time in years he felt as if he was truly home. As their kissed deepened, he felt his mind fogging over as if he was waking up but it was different, he slowly opened his eyes and found himself once again in the jungle. He cursed silently to himself. "I'm getting really sick of this place."

"Ellie, we need to wake him. I'm not sure when those guys are going to return, but we need to be ready which means we need Alan," Malcolm whispered as he stood behind her.

"I know, I'm just concerned about what might happen if we do," Ellie said sincerely.

"You'll never know until you try," Malcolm responded as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ellie nodded her head without ever breaking her eye contact with Alan. After hearing Malcolm walk away, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"It is the only thing I can do, but what would he think?" she whispered to herself.

Ellie battled her options in her head, but without missing a beat she knew what she had to do, so slowly she leaned down and pressed her lips against Alan's, praying that it would work just like last time.

Alan was sick of the jungle and tired of running, so he had finally pushed himself to stop running and wait out whatever was to come his way. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt something on his lips. Opening his eyes, he looked around but saw nothing. In a blink, he found himself reliving his life from when he was a child digging holes, to attending school and not knowing what to major in, then to working on dig sites and trying to uncover the past. Another blink and he found himself face to face with a younger Ellie and then he saw himself back on the island running for his life with Lex and Tim. The last image he saw was of today's events and the hurt look on Ellie's face as he told her the truth.

Alan's eyes opened slowly and to his surprise he found Ellie's head very close to his own. As the cobwebs disappeared from his mind, he found the reason why she was so close. She was kissing him. Without hesitation he kissed her back, but before he could place his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss, she broke it and jerked back.

"How are you feeling?" Ellie asked quietly, as if to test the waters of their friendship.

"Umm, I got a headache but fine otherwise. What are you doing here?" Alan asked curiously.

"We stumbled into Radcliffe's little hideout," Ellie answered as Alan tired to sit up. "He is waiting to talk to you and I don't think we can get away this time."

"We aren't going to run. I'm going to ask Radcliffe to let everyone eat something, then I'm going to finish what I started…. alone," Alan said matter-of-factly.

"Do we get any say in this?" Ellie asked as her voice rose.

"No," Alan said. As he stood up, he noticed the rest of the group in the back of the room.

"Alan?" Ellie questioned.

"Listen and listen good. This is my fault and thanks to me you are all paying the price and for that I am truly sorry. But I don't need you guys to help me."

"Nice speech, Dr. Grant," Radcliffe said from the doorway. No one had noticed that he had unlocked the door during Alan's speech.

"It's called being honest, something you wouldn't know, Alan shot back.

"Okay, why don't we test your honestly and loyalty," Radcliffe stated as he walked over to Alan and handed him a gun. Alan didn't move one inch.

"I'll make it simple. Shoot one of them and then the rest can go, including Ellie," Radcliffe explained with a wicked smile.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Alan asked sternly.

"I want to see if you're being honest about your work and in order to be honest about it, then you must be loyal to me. I'm just testing your loyalty. One shot and they all can go," Radcliffe replied.

"No catch?" Alan asked.

"None.

Alan took a deep breath as he grabbed the gun from Radcliffe's hand. With a smile, Radcliffe moved back and looked at the group.

"Pick your target, Radcliffe beamed. Alan slowly pointed the gun towards the group.

"Alan!" Ellie yelled. "What are you doing?"

_**BANG!**_

The bullet flew out of the gun before anyone had the chance to react. Silence filled the room for a few seconds, then a loud scream erupted throughout the room. In the corner of the room Malcolm stood, holding his arm and wincing in terrible pain.

"What the hell did you do?" Ellie scowled.

"Proving my loyalty," Alan replied callously as he handed the gun back to a smiling Radcliffe.

"I was so hoping for a death," Radcliffe stated.

"You said one shot, not where or who…now let them go," Alan threatened.

"Touché," Radcliffe smirked. "I'll call for the helicopter tomorrow morning and they can go free. For tonight, they will stay here while you help me. And to show that I'm not an evil man, I will have my men bring in some food…and a few medical supplies."

Radcliffe laughed to himself before heading towards the door and walking out. Everyone except Alan rushed over to Malcolm who was still wincing from the bullet that just grazed his shoulder.

"It doesn't look too bad, so he'll be fine after we clean it up," Sarah assured as she looked at his shoulder.

"That's nice to know," Malcolm growled as he looked at Alan.

"It could have been worse," Alan declared.

"Shut the hell up…as far as we are concerned, you are not part of this group," Ellie said hostility.

"This is why you shouldn't have come…but no, do you listen? As far as I'm concerned, you are just as bad as I am," Alan shot back angrily.

"You…" Tim began to say when Ellie cut him off.

"Don't, it isn't worth our time. Let him feel sorry for himself."

The opening of the door stopped Alan from replying to the comment. In walked one of Radcliffe's men, who was carrying a first-aid kit. He glanced around the room before setting his eyes on Malcolm.

"I was asked to give this to you. In an hour I will bring some food," he stated without any emotion. Ellie nodded her head and took the kit from him. The man nodded and then headed back to the door once again, locking them inside.

"Here, use this to clean the shoulder, then the gauze to wrap up the wound," Ellie stated as she handed some of the medical supplies to Sarah.

"Where are you going?" Sarah whispered.

"Malcolm isn't the only one hurt," Ellie replied as she grabbed the kit and headed towards Alan, who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Take off your shirt," Ellie said quietly.

"Pardon me?" Alan said as he raised his head.

"Your shoulder needs to be cleaned out and I'm damn sure you can't do it by yourself. So once again, take your shirt off," Ellie clarified.

Alan sighed and then slowly took off his shirt wincing as he slipped it off his shoulders. Ellie felt her thoughts starting to feel sorry for him, but she yelled at herself mentally. When Alan turned his back to her, she felt herself gasp. His shoulder was bright red and looked infected.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked tiredly.

"I think you might have an infection," Ellie replied quietly.

"Go figure…can't get much worse," Alan stated enthralled.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice," Ellie said with a smile as she poured some cleaning solution onto a rag.

"No," Alan replied sarcastically. He jerked his body when the liquid touched his shoulder.

"Sorry, " Ellie said sincerely.

"I know," Alan said as he closed his eyes. "I owe you an apology. I don't know what has come over me. Maybe…maybe I'm…I don't know."

"Alan, you're a good guy and I wish you could see that, but these past two days have showed me that you have issues and you personally need to work them out. I'm not forgiving you by any means. I'm just saying that I'm still here and will be as long as you want my friendship," Ellie explained as she finished placing the gauze on his shoulder.

"Hopefully it won't always be that way," Alan said with a grin as he turned around.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ellie asked, but she already knew the answer.

Without a second of hesitation Alan leaned over and kissed Ellie on the lips. Despite her anger, Ellie felt herself kissing him back. As she kissed him, she couldn't help but notice that this was the old Alan, the one she had fallen in love with. A few seconds later, Alan broke the kiss and placed a hand against her cheek.

"That was better than the last kiss, especially since I'm awake now," Alan said quietly.

"Alan, don't do that again. I'm not going to forgive you just because you kiss me. What has happened will require more than saying you're sorry or a kiss. You need to find yourself before you find me," Ellie whispered before standing up again, leaving Alan to his own thoughts.

Alan sat on the couch, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't believe Ellie was lying to him and that made him feel even worse than he already felt. Cracking his neck, Alan slowly rose off the couch and looked around the dark room. Everyone was safe for the time being. He knew he had to talk to Radcliffe and there was no wasting time standing around wondering what he should have done in the past. With that thought, Alan walked over to the door and pounded on it hoping for an answer.

"What?" a man asked when he opened the door. Alan noticed the gun and took a deep breath of air before speaking.

"I need to speak to Radcliffe."

"Regarding what?" the man asked matter-of-factly.

"He knows," Alan avowed back. The guard nodded and closed the door in front of Alan.

"What are you doing?" Malcolm asked as he looked towards Alan.

"Correcting a mistake," Alan replied softly.

A few minutes later, the door reopened and Radcliffe walked through it with a huge smirk on his face. Two men carrying rifles followed him.

"You wanted to see me," Radcliffe gloated.

"You have a deal," Alan said quietly as he lowered his head.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Radcliffe said sarcastically.

"You got a deal. Everyone goes except me and Ellie," Alan said louder.

"That is what I thought," Radcliffe beamed.

"Alan, what is he talking about?" Ellie asked, shaken.

"Everyone is going to go free, while you and I will stay," Alan answered.

"What?" Malcolm yelled.

"It is for the best, Alan shot back tiredly.

"You always have to be the hero, (added a comma) don't you," Malcolm hissed.

"Just do what you are told," Alan said quietly.

"The helicopter is waiting outside. So I recommend you grab your things and then my men will escort you out," Radcliffe said pleased.

"What if we don't go?" Malcolm asked angrily.

"Then my men will be forced to drag you outside and I highly doubt you would want them to touch Sarah," Radcliffe stated uncaring.

"You son of a bitch," Malcolm replied.

"You got one minute," Radcliffe replied as he looked at his watch.

Malcolm swore under his breath before he grabbed his stuff and started to follow the rest of the group out the door. He stopped just short of the exit and looked at Alan.

"Don't expect us to come back to save your ass."

"I wouldn't," Alan replied unshaken.

"I'll be back later for you," Radcliffe said as he closed the door leaving Ellie and Alan alone.

"So this is why you didn't want us to follow. You knew all along that Radcliffe wanted me to stay," Ellie said hurtful.

"I tried to convince him to let you go, but he wouldn't listen. I did what was best for everyone, including yourself," Alan replied heatedly.

"I know your heart is in the right place, but this time you are wrong. Radcliffe isn't going to let us go and for all we know, he is going to shoot the rest of them or leave them out in the jungle," Ellie shot back.

Alan opened his mouth to respond, but than closed it in horror. He hadn't thought about that and considering Radcliffe was known for lying, how could he be sure that he let them go free. Suddenly Alan felt sick to his stomach, pulling up a chair that was nearby he sat down and took a deep breath. Never in his life had he felt so hopeless and wrong as he did at this moment.

P.S. Thanks to my editor for all the work she does to correct each chapter. Thanks to all my faithful readers and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

_The rain was just beginning to fall when Alan lifted his head to look out of the window above his head. It had been a few hours since Malcolm and everyone else had left for safety…or that's what he was hoping for. Ellie hadn't spoken to him since she informed him of his ineptness to the situation. So instead, he just thought to himself about how he got into this mess. Secretly he prayed that this was all a dream and that he would wake up soon in his trailer with the Montana sun shining in._

"Maybe if I pinch myself I'll wake up," Alan murmured under his breath.

"What?" Ellie asked quietly.

"Hmm…nothing just talking to myself," Alan stated as he stumbled over the words.

"Yeah right," Ellie said nonchalantly.

"You know this isn't my fault," Alan said sharply.

"And whose fault is it?" Ellie asked.

"Yours," Alan said accusingly.

"Mine? And how in the damn world did you come up with this brilliant idea," Ellie asked defensively.

"Well let's see. First, I didn't want to come, but no, you sat there in Hammond's office and made me feel guilty. Second, you ran off to this island with Malcolm, which by the way has to be the dumbest thing you ever done…well second dumbest thing. And third you…you…I can't think of a third reason but there has to be one," Alan lectured.

"I can't believe it," Ellie said, astonished.

"What?" Alan asked inquisitively.

"That you mange to become more cynical since we've been on this island," Ellie said sharply.

"I haven't…" Alan's protest was cut off when Radcliffe came in with two men. One who was holding a rifle and the other was carrying a laptop computer.

"Dr. Grant, I believe it is now your turn to hold up your section of the negotiation," Radcliffe said with a smile as the computer was placed on the table closest to Alan.

"How can I make sure that my friends got off the island?" Alan asked sternly.

"You can't. For the first time in your life you are going to need to trust someone," Radcliffe said as he walked over to Ellie.

"You've got a sexy woman here, Dr. Grant," Radcliffe commented as he lifted a hand to Ellie's face. Ellie backed off sharply.

"Don't you dare touch her," Alan screamed and lurched toward Radcliffe, but was pulled backed by one of his men.

"I won't touch her, at least not yet. Fix the problem and both of you can fly off this island and into the sunset," Radcliffe said with a smirk before he motioned the guards to leave. With one more glance he walked out the door himself.

"You sure know how to make friends Alan," Ellie said as she walked over to the computer.

"Too bad I can't keep the ones I want," Alan said softly as he walked over to the computer and sat down.

"Why don't you turn it on?" Ellie asked as she watched Alan look at the computer dumbfounded.

"Yeah that's good idea" Alan replied hastily.

_It had only taken Alan a total of five minutes to figure out how to turn on the computer. Ellie laughed mentally to herself at the situation because at the moment it seemed nothing had changed. Alan still didn't like computers. Thankfully it only took a few for Alan to open the file he needed but what was about to happen would cause Ellie to laugh for the rest of her life._

"2 plus another 89 minus some unknown amount would equal what?" Alan asked as he slowly typed each word into the computer.

"Unknown answer," the computer screen blinked the answers.

"Okay how about 2 and 50?" Alan asked as once again he slowly typed the question. The computer blinked the same answer as before, which caused Alan to cuss it out under his breath.

"Can I make a suggestion," Ellie asked.

"Sure, why not," Alan said sarcastically as he pushed the computer away.

"I'll do the typing and you tell me what to do," Ellie stated as she looked at him.

"Deal," Alan said as he touched the computer and handed it over to her. The computer made a beeping sound and then shut down.

"What did you do?" Ellie asked as she looked at the computer.

"Nothing I just handed to you," Alan retorted.

"Dr. Grant, you will never be machine compatible," Ellie said laughing.

"What can I say I'm an old fossil," Alan said with a smile. Ellie returned his smile for the first time that day.

"So what do we start with first?" Ellie asked as she turned on the computer.

"Try and figure out how to actually run B.C.D. and what outcomes will happen," Alan stated across from the table.

_The hours passed by with no luck, leaving both Ellie and Alan tired and furious with technology in general. Seeing that their luck wasn't going to get better, both retired to the small couch and sat down next to each other. Ellie was rubbing her eyes hoping to make her vision clear up. Alan just leaned his head back and closed his eyes._

"I can't see straight," Ellie commented as she looked at Alan.

"I can't think straight so we're even," Alan said with a smirk.

"You could never think straight," Ellie shot back as she tried to get comfortable on the couch.

"Use my shoulder," Alan said without opening his eyes.

"Alan," Ellie warned. Alan opened his eyes and looked directly into hers.

"We're both tired and need sleep. If we can get comfortable then we are more likely to get a better night's sleep and we need it," Alan said as he moved his arm to the top of the couch.

_Ellie hesitated for a moment before leaning her head on his shoulder and draping her arm across Alan's chest. Alan sighed in relief as he curled his arm around Ellie trying to pull her closer to him as he fell asleep. Ellie smiled at the gesture before finding herself slowly falling asleep. Within a moment, both were sound asleep and oblivious to what was happening elsewhere._

* * *

_Across the island a group of people where trapped in a small area that looked to be once a cage for some animal. As the rain came pouring down, one of the members looked up and stared across the island with hatred in his eyes. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the bars on the cage._

"I swear on my life I will make you pay for this, Grant," Malcolm growled to himself as he gripped the bars in frustration.

"Ian, get over here and help us dig the hole," Sarah shouted over the rain. Ian shook his head once more before walking over to the group.

"The bars must be buried six feet or more and we have no shovels to dig the hole so how do you expect to dig a damn hole," Malcolm demanded.

"Got a better idea?" Lex asked as she looked at him

"No, but that doesn't mean we need to dig a hole," Malcolm stated.

"Listen, this is our only option if you have noticed. Grant left us to die for his own selfless pride and I don't know about you but I don't want to die in the middle of a cage or on this island," Tim yelled surprising everyone around him.

"Who knew you had a backbone," Lex stated.

"Yeah well now you know," Tim replied quietly as he went back to digging a hole with his hands.

"Are you going to help or not?" Lex asked as she got to her knees and started to dig in the ground.

"If we get out this alive, remind me to kill Alan," Malcolm stated as he dropped to his knees and started to dig in the wet mud.

"ROARRRRR" from a distance the grouped heard the sound.

"Must go faster," Malcolm said as he looked toward the jungle. With that the group started to dig faster.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at Radcliffe's little hideout, Radcliffe was sitting at his chair rotating his buck knife in his hand. The situation hadn't turned out the way he had hopped but rather it was better. He had Alan caught and working on the program to make Jurassic Park run correctly and Alan's little friends were in a cage where they would be until tomorrow morning when he would leave them to the raptors. Radcliffe raised his head as James, one of his men, entered the room._

"Sir, I just checked on Grant and he is asleep," James stated.

"And Ellie?" Radcliffe asked.

"Next to him."

"Did you check on the others?"

"No, I sent Bryan to check on them," James replied sternly.

"Tell him to check with me when he returns," Radcliffe replied and turned around to face an empty wall. With a little bit of force, he threw the knife at the wall there it struck and stayed.

"I'm going to go and get something to eat," Radcliffe said as he walked past his guard and into the deserted hallway.

_Malcolm was digging as fast as he could but the rocks buried in the Earth were beginning to cut his fingers and with each cut he was forced to slow down. By the looks of it_,_ the rest of the group was having the same problem but each one of them keep digging because they knew they were facing death if they didn't get out of the cage._

"Stop what you are doing," a man yelled from outside the cage. Malcolm jumped to his feet and looked over to the man.

"Like hell, we aren't going to stop until we get out of here. You will need to shoot us first," Malcolm stated as he tried to wipe the water off his glasses.

"I can arrange that," the man stated as he raised the gun to the level of Malcolm's head.

"He didn't mean it," Sarah said as she stood up in front of Malcolm.

"I know, and for your knowledge I don't plan on shooting any of you," the man stated as he lowered the gun. "I'm here to help."

"What?" Lex asked. The man shook his head and walked over to the lock on the cage and used the keys to open it.

"Get going, find your friend and get off this island," the man stated as he held the cage door open. The group hurried out of the cage. Malcolm was the last to leave, but as he left he stopped and look at the person.

"Why are you doing this?" Malcolm asked.

"Because Dr. Grant was once a teacher of mine. He isn't going to get off this island alive unless you help him," the man explained sadly.

"What will happen to you," Lex asked, concerned.

"Just go, I will worry about myself. But remember one thing. Dr. Grant is a decent person, he just got mixed up with some bad people," the man replied.

"What is your name?" Malcolm asked as the rain began to stop.

"Bryan. Now go, please," Bryan begged and without a second of hesitation the group took off running into the jungle.

_Bryan walked back into the hideout_, _dripping wet and scared. He had just disobeyed an order from Radcliffe and he knew that death would be the price to pay for doing it. He just hoped that he could stay alive long enough for the group to get out and away from danger. He_,_ just like Grant_, _had gotten mixed up with some bad people_,_ but unlike Grant he couldn't leave unless he was dead and now that seemed to be Bryan's only option._

"Radcliffe is looking for you," James stated as Bryan walked into the room.

"What does he want?" Bryan asked, frightened.

"He wants an update on those people in the cage," James stated as he picked up his knife and began to clean it with a towel.

"Where is he," Bryan sadly asked.

"His office," James replied without looking up.

_Bryan nodded slowly as he headed toward the office. He knew then how those who are sentenced to death felt. Knowing that in the matter of minutes your existence on this planet would be gone. But unlike those people, no one would know he had died and his family wouldn't be able to give a proper funeral because his body would never be taken back to the states, but rather he would decompose here for eternity. Bryan knocked on the door and waited for the response that would change his life._

"Come in," Radcliffe's voice carried through the door.

"You wanted to see me sir," Bryan said as he laid the gun down on the table.

"Did you check on the prisoners?" Radcliffe asked as he looked at his knife.

"Yes," Bryan said sternly.

"And?"

"They are where we left them. To be exact, they are just sitting in the mud wondering what is to come next."

"Bryan how long have you work for me?"

"Over a year, sir."

"So you know by now that I can tell when someone is lying to me."

"Yes, Sir."

"You wouldn't be lying to me now, would you?"

"No, Sir."

"Good," Radcliffe stated with a smile and walked over to Bryan. "You should know that I had James go and check up on you to see how you where doing and to my surprise he returned and told me that you released the prisoners."

"He said that, sir," Bryan said shakily.

"Yup," Radcliffe stated with a smile.

With one quick movement of the wrist Bryan felt the blade enter his body slicing right up to his heart. He fell to the ground with a screaming pain. Radcliffe looked down at him and shook his head before kneeling next to him.

"You could have been good…but thanks to you I now need to work harder," Radcliffe stated.

"Go to hell," Bryan said with force but it came out barely.

"You first," Radcliffe replied before taking the knife and slicing Bryan's throat. Bryan die instantaneously on the ground. Radcliffe rose to full height and walked out of his office and over to James.

"Take the body out to the middle of the jungle and leave it there. Then I want you back here…we have a hunting game to play," Radcliffe stated with a smile on his face as he headed down the hallway. James just watched him go with no signs of guilt or shock on his face of what had just happened.

* * *

_Malcolm was running through the jungle as the plants hit every part of his body making him wetter than he was before. Close behind the others followed not knowing where Malcolm was leading them or how long they had before Radcliffe found out that they were out._

"Ian, please stop," Sarah yelled from behind. Malcolm forced himself to stop running.

"We need to get away," Malcolm stated, out of breath.

"And go where?" Sarah asked. "We are trapped on an island with no mode of transportation off it and to top it off we have a man, who by now is pissed, after us and a bunch of dinosaurs looking for us to be their supper."

"We need to get to safety," Tim stated shaking from the cold.

"Just follow me I know where I'm going," Malcolm stated as he looked around.

"Follow you where," Lex asked.

"We are going to get Alan. There is only one way off this island and he is the person that will help get it. As much as I could kill him right now, he is the only person that can help and he is my friend," Malcolm said quietly before starting to run again. Everyone followed him without anymore questions.

* * *

_Alan was sound asleep_, _not dreaming of running in the jungle or of Ellie_, _but rather he was having dreams of sitting on a beach watching the sunset over the water. He felt his heart was content and if he could_, _he would stay in that moment for the rest of the time. But time has a funny way of changing that and like time_, _his dream changed to him running again in the jungle but this time he didn't stop until he reached the bank of the river and it was there he saw a little girl._

"Who are you?" Alan asked, out of breath.

"I'm someone you will know eventually," The girl replied without turning around.

"Can I get a name at least," Alan asked softly.

"Sorry doesn't work that way," the girl stated.

"What doesn't work that way?" Alan asked, confused.

"Life."

"Life?"

"Yes life. Haven't you ever noticed that things you plan on never happen and if they do happen, it isn't the way you anticipated?"

"Yes."

"Well that is life. We as people are placed on this planet for whatever reason and during that time we meet people that are meant to be special and some of those people are so special that we need them in our lives in order to survive."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"You have that type of person in your life but it isn't who you think it is."

"Oh, that's helpful."

"I'm not here to help. I'm here to guide and right now you are lost. The jungle holds the answers you seek, you just need to listen."

_With that last the sentence_, _the girl disappeared and Alan woke up in a sweat. His heart was pounding and he felt as if he had seen a ghost or something close to it. The voice was one he had heard before but it couldn't be the same. Alan looked over at Ellie who stirred in her sleep before waking up. She looked at Alan in a panic._

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked as she sat up.

"Nothing," Alan's voice was shaking.

"You look as if you have seen a ghost," Ellie replied as she placed her hand against a cheek.

"More like heard one," Alan said scared.

"Heard?" Ellie inquired.

"I heard my mother's voice in my dream," Alan replied as he looked at Ellie.

"What is wrong with that?" Ellie asked confused.

"My mother died when I was a baby," Alan answered. Ellie just looked at him shocked.


	12. Chapter 12

_Alan stood up and slowly started pacing around the room. The sweat was disappearing from his body, but his mind was running a mile a minute about what we had just dreamed. He knew it was a dream but personally it felt so real to him, as if he was actually living the moment. Ellie stood up and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulder and forced him to look at her._

"Breathe," she said silently. Alan laughed softly.

"I'm fine…just a little startled," he replied quietly. He briefly explained his dream to her.

"Why didn't you tell me your mother had died?"

"Didn't think it was important. Happened a long time ago and when I was five my father remarried," Alan said softly as he walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"I understand, but I still wish you would have told me," Ellie said suddenly before heading back over to the couch.

"Well, that comment goes both ways," Alan said off-hand.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You didn't think it was important enough to tell me you were divorced," he said sternly.

"I did tell you."

"Yeah, then you walked off with everyone."

"You were being an ass, and you're starting up again," Ellie said sharply. Alan opened his mouth to speak but shut it slowly.

"Can't think of a response?" she asked sarcastically.

"It's not important. I'm tired of arguing with you over petty problems," Alan said as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the couch. Ellie looked at him puzzled.

"Can I ask you something personal?" she asked.

"Do I have to answer?"

"No?"

"Shoot," Alan said opening his eyes.

"Your problems with commitment to family and kidsdoes that come from the fact that your mother died?" Ellie asked silently.

"Ellie look, I don't want to have this conversation. Maybe it does and maybe it doesn't. All I know is that what has happened in the past has happened and I can't change the person I am and I would never ask you to change the person you are," Alan said softly.

"We didn't work outthat is all. I can't say I'm happy with the way things happened butheythat is life," he continued.

"I'm sorry, Alan," Ellie replied before she leaned over and kissed him.

"What for?"

"I shouldn't have left. After the first incident, I just wanted to get away from everything that had to do with dinosaurs. I just didn't think that would mean getting away from you and I regret that the most in my life," she said as tears started to form.

_Alan smiled and took Ellie into his arms. She cried softly on his shoulder not just because of what she had told him but also because of everything that had happened over the last few days. And like many times before when she had been down, he held her until she finally felt safe again. _

"Now you have only done one stupid thing," Alan whispered into her ear. Ellie laughed against his shoulder before lifting her head.

"I'm assuming the second dumbest thing I did was leaving you?"

"Yes. But let's not talk about it right now," Alan said as he leaned back against the couch. Ellie smiled and returned to the position she was in before he had woken up.

"Alan?"

"Hmm," he asked in a sleep-like trance.

"I love you," she replied but the only response she got was a small smile that appeared on Alan's face. She laughed to herself before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"So what is your plan, Ian?" Sarah asked as she crouched next to Ian.

"Not sure," Malcolm replied as he looked at the visitor station.

_There were two guards standing at the door in the main entrance. They held two military rifles and keep scanning the area with their eyes. From Malcolm's position the group was undetectable but in order to get Alan they needed a diversion, but what kind had Malcolm lost._

"Why don't you explain your chaos theory to the guards," Tim said with a laugh. Malcolm glared at him while the other two laughed softly.

"Might help, honey," Sarah said between laughs.

"Ha, Ha," he said sarcastically. Malcolm kept his eyes focused on the guards, before getting a devious smile on his face. Sarah noticed the smile

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"I know that look, that is the same look that you get when you are about to do something that is illegal or close to it," she replied.

"What did you do that was illegal? " Lex asked.

"Nothing," Malcolm stated hastily.

"We are going to split into two groups and, umm, then two of us are going to go up to the guards while the other two knock them out," Malcolm explained.

"Good plan doctor, but what do you expect to use to knock them out?" Sarah asked. Malcolm looked around and then cussed to himself softly.

"Anyone got a plan B?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

* * *

"Ellie, wake up," Alan said softly as he nudged Ellie awake with his arm.

"What," she asked drowsily.

"I have an idea," Alan replied as he stood up and walked over to the computer.

"What type of idea?"

"I'm not going to work on the program," Alan replied as he grabbed the computer. Ellie stood up and walked over to him.

"Alan, please don't do anything you'll regret later."

"Like throwing the computer across the room," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, that would be one," Ellie replied with a smile. Alan shook his head and placed the computer on the table.

"I'm done with this. I'm not going to let Radcliffe ruin my life or anybody else's life. I have survived my trips to both island so a little angry man should be easy," Alan stated firmly.

"I want to check your shoulder, I think the infection is spreading, you're starting to become delirious," she stated as she placed a hand on Alan's cheek.

"I'm fine, trust me I know what I am doing," Alan said as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"PlusI have no intention of dying on this island."

_Ellie smiled at Alan's comment. He returned the smile and headed over to the door. He knocked on the door three times but there was no answer. He tried again, a little louder this time, but once again he heard nothing._

"Don't think anybody is home," Ellie stated with a smile. Alan shook his head back and forth.

_Alan was about to try again when he heard muffled voices behind the door. He stepped back and looked at the door knob, watching it slowly turn. The door slowly opened and the person behind it walked in._

"What are you doing here?" Alan asked as he looked at Malcolm.

"Saving your ass," Malcolm replied. "Come on, lets getting going."

"Wait, how did you get past the guards?"

"Tim and Lex are leading two of the guards into the jungle and Radcliffe isn't around so if I were you, I would stop asking question and get moving," Malcolm replied harshly.

"I need to grab my bag from Radcliffe's office. The phone is still in there and it should have enough charge left for me to call for help," Alan stated.

"Fine…let's just hurry."

_Sarah was standing outside guarding the door when the three of them came out. Alan looked around and started down the hallway. Malcolm gestured to Sarah to follow Alan and then followed himself. It took Alan five attempts to locate Radcliffe's makeshift office, but when he did he found his backpack on the desk. He ran over and opened the bag, he rummaged through the bag but couldn't find the phone. The rest of the group walked into the office and started searching for the phone. _

"Looking for this?" Radcliffe asked from the doorway. The four of them turned around and looked at him.

"I thought you were out," Alan said sharply.

"Just went to see what my men had captured and if I'm not mistaken they might be worth something to you," Radcliffe said with an evil smile.

_Lex and Tim were manhandled into the door entrance before being thrown across the room. Alan dove forward and caught Lex before she hit the ground. While Malcolm followed Alan's instinct and grabbed Tim before he fell. Alan pushed Lex over to the side gently before walking over to Radcliffe._

"I'm not going to help you," Alan said through his teeth.

"My dear Dr. Grant, you seem to forget the contract you signed," Radcliffe said in a mild-manner.

"Screw your contract, I'm done."

"Doesn't work that way," Radcliffe said as he pulled the knife from his belt and placed it against Alan's throat. Alan didn't flinch. Ellie started to move towards Alan, but Malcolm pulled her back and gave her a warning look. She would just have to watch the events unfold before her.

"Go on, kill me, either you do it or the dinosaurs do," Alan said without fear.

"My, my, look here men, the good doctor seems to want to defy authority," Radcliffe stated to his men who each gave a light chuckle.

_In one swift movement, Alan felt Radcliffe grab his shirt and his feet slip off the floor, his back hit the wall with force. Radcliffe pressed the knife harder into his throat succeeding in causing blood to drip out. But once again Alan didn't say anything. Radcliffe smiled once more before he placed his hand deep into Alan's left shoulder, causing Alan more pain then he had felt in a long time. But there was no way in hell he was going to let Radcliffe win the battle. _

"I see we are going to play that game," Radcliffe stated and removed the knife from Alan's throat, which caused the group to breath a sigh of relief.

"Let's see how you do with this," he continued and shoved the knife straight into Alan's left shoulder. This time, Alan gave into the pain and screamed before he fell to the ground. Ellie rushed over to him, but Radcliffe notified the men and she was pulled back before she could reach him.

"You bastard," Alan clenched through his teeth. Radcliffe kneeled on the floor.

"You shouldn't play games with me, Alan," Radcliffe stated before rising to the floor and walking over to the guards.

"Clean his wound. Then tie them up, make sure you tie those two gentlemen up," Radcliffe stated as he pointed to Malcolm and then Alan.

_The guards nodded and then walked over to Alan and forcefully pulled him to his feet. They placed the gun on him and told him to walk out of the door and turn left. Alan didn't move for a few seconds but Ellie sensed it would be better if he did, so she walked over to him and gently grabbed his arm and started out the door. The guard's motioned to the rest of the group to follow and they all moved without a single word. Slowly they entered a small room that had a medical bed and some supplies to the right of it. The guards motioned to Alan to get on the table. Alan nodded and tried to get on the table but failed._

"Here let me help you," Ellie said softly.

"Thanks," he commented in noticeable pain. She looked at him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, as she pulled it off, she noticed that Radcliffe had dug the knife so deep that Alan might have a more severe injury than before. She placed a hand on his cheek, trying to ease his pain, but she could see in eyes that he wasn't well.

"Move," one of the guards said. Ellie complied and then watched as the guard began to clean out the wound. Unlike she had done with his back, the guard was more forceful and didn't care if he caused more pain. After a few minutes, the guard pulled out a small kit with a needle in it. Alan flinched backwards.

"You need to numb his shoulder before you do anything," Sarah said out loud.

"Well he is out of luck…no medication," the guard replied with a smile.

_Alan swallowed the breath he was holding and tried to prepare himself for the pain. As the guard shoved the needle into his skin, Alan felt his shoulder turn to fire. Unable to take the pain any longer, Alan's eyes drifted backwards and he slowly fell into darkness where no pain lies and he felt safe. _

"Alan!" Ellie screamed as she watched him fall back.

"Quiet," The guard yelled. Ellie looked at the guard and began to say something when Malcolm placed a hand over her mouth.

"He just passed out," Malcolm whispered. Ellie nodded, Malcolm removed his hand and placed it on her shoulder for reassurance.

The guard finished up with Alan by placing gauze on the wound and then nodded to the other guard that he was done. The guard looked around the group and motioned them to grab the chairs that were around the table.

"You two over there," the guard demanded as he looked at Lex and Tim. The two followed and placed the chairs down and then sat with their backs to each other. The guard who patched Alan's shoulder walked over to the cabinet and pulled out rope, then walked back to Lex and Tim and tied their hands together.

"Now you two, over there," the guard stated as he looked at Sarah and Ellie. The same pattern occured .

"Now you, my friend, sit down here," the guards stated to Malcolm as he pulled another chair from the table.

_Malcolm sighed before walking over and sitting down in the chair. The guard motioned over to his friend to grab Alan and place him in the chair that was behind Malcolm. The guard nodded and completed the task with no trouble, considering Alan was completely out. Malcolm felt Alan's head hit the back of his shoulder and laughed to himself, since in any other situation, Alan Grant would be having issue with the entire setup. The guards double-checked the knot before walking out the door and locking it._

"Ian, can you wake him," Ellie asked as soon as the door was locked.

"I've been trying but it is no luck he's out completely," Ian said as he nudged Alan with his shoulder.

"We need to get out of these knots…can anyone get loose?" Sarah asked as she struggled with the ropes. Each person tried to pull the knots but it only seemed to make the knots tighter.

"Ugh," Alan groaned as he moved his head forward. Ellie looked over at Alan.

"Alan, can you hear me?" she asked concerned.

"My shoulder hurts like hell," he answered weakly.

"I know, just try not to focus on the pain," she replied.

"Kind of hard not to," Alan said even more weak. "Why are we tied up?" he asked confused.

"Radcliffe and his men thought it would be a fun game of musical chairs," Ian mouthed off.

"Ian!" Sarah reprimanded.

"Sorry," he replied quietly.

"How in the world did I end up tied to you?" Alan asked as he slowly got his eyes fixed on the room.

"We drew straws and I lost," Malcolm replied sarcastically.

"You never learn," Ellie and Sarah said in unison. Malcolm shrugged his shoulder.

"Ouch, don't do that_," _Alan mumbled.

"Sorry," Malcolm said sincerely. "We need something to cut the ropes, got any ideas?" Malcolm asked.

"There is nothing in the room?" Alan asked in return.

"No."

"Then I have no idea…wait I do" Alan said still in pain.

"What?" Tim asked as he looked at Alan.

"Malcolm, I need you to reach into my back pocket and retrieve my raptor claw," Alan said as he tried to move forward.

"Hmm, sure there isn't another way?" Malcolm asked.

"Ian, just do it," Lex stated in frustration.

_Malcolm sighed to himself before slowly bending his hand and sliding his fingertips into Alan's back pocket. He felt the raptor claw and slowly pulled it out of the pocket, making sure not to drop it. When it was completely out he turned it around in his hand._

"Now what?" Malcolm asked as he held the claw in his hand.

"Use it to cut the damn rope," Alan screamed. Malcolm nodded and began to cut through the rope.

_Several minutes later Malcolm was able to free both of Alan's wrists from the rope. With his wrist free, he untied Malcolm and allowed him to untie everyone else since he could barely move his shoulder. When Ellie finally got free she ran over to Alan and carefully hugged him. _

"You had me worried," Ellie said with smile.

"I'm fine," Alan replied.

"No you're not, but you will deal with it" she commented sarcastically.

"Truth be told, I'm in pain but right now, but my main concern is getting off this island," he explained.

"I know."

"So what do we do now?"


End file.
